Why Am I Doing This?
by Takaya.Kagetora
Summary: He wanted to hate him; after all, the Prince of Puzzles was annoying to say the least. However how could Robin when the Riddler reminds him so much of a man he cares deeply for? Riddler/Robin  Mild AU, work in progress
1. Chapter 1 Rain

Chapter 1  
Rain

_ Why_ am I doing this…?

No matter how hard he tries the young man can't stop the question that circles through his mind like a desperate mantra. By all means of the imagination he should be letting someone know about this; Gordon, Bruce, Alfred…_somebody_.

Crossing his arms over his chest Robin sighs. At least he didn't have to lie to Alfred. Well, not completely anyways. The kindly old gentleman had caught him sneaking out the door, and quickly inquired as to where he was going and when he'd be back as it is a school night. Originally Richard did have a meeting planned for math tutoring, but as his plans drastically changed from one little note he used the original plan as the excuse to leave. With his costume stuffed into his backpack Al probably believed him. Hopefully. Although old the long time Wayne family friend has a natural ability to read a person that is uncanny. His only response to the sixteen year old's hasty reply was a gentle pat on the shoulder and the promise of dinner saved for his return.

Shivering as the rain picks up Robin curses the rash decision that landed him on Gotham City Bank's rooftop at eight o'clock in an endless downpour. Al would be worried sick if he told him the truth…if he knew about the note, and who he is supposed to meet…

"Birdie."

The young superhero stiffens noticeably as the familiar voice snaps him out of his brooding. Emerald eyes search the shadows and stop abruptly on the lanky figure that is unfurling itself from beside a stone gargoyle. 'Crap! Was he there the whole time?'

Smiling in a way that is clearly unhinged the Riddler saunters over to Robin, looking so much like a strange Mad Hatter to the guarded teen. 'If the Mad Hatter became obsessed with riddles and puzzles, and decided to go Goth….and _what _is he humming?'

Taking a single step back once the writer of the note is within two feet of him Robin starts his line of questioning quickly, if for nothing more than shaking off the feeling of being intimidated, and to stop from asking what he's humming. 'Why do all the villains have to be so tall anyways?'

"Why did you send me this?" To emphasize his point Robin holds up the folded note before the stranger.

The humming stops abruptly, and if possible, the grin becomes more unhinged. "Ah, I so _love_ when you ask questions, Birdie."

"Stop calling me that and answer."

As if knowing how unnerving he's being the Riddler tilts his bowler hat, hiding his electric green eyes. 'Great, now he's playing Cheshire cat.'

"You know all the answers. You're smarter than him." Taken aback by this statement Robin can only stare up at the other man as he plays with his cane absently. He doesn't have to ask who he is, half the time Robin has run into the super genius with Batman the Dark Knight is being constantly ridiculed by the Riddler for his "false intelligence." Uncrossing his arms the teen sighs. Ok, time for a different tactic.

"So you want to help, why tell me and not the Commissioner? If you told him you'd probably earn immunity for at least some of your past crimes….unless it's redemption you're seeking. If you're seeking redemption through helping my presumption is this has to deal with the Joker. So you're going to tell me what he has planned so I can warn Batman and anyone else who may need to know. Then you'll stay under the radar unless the mood strikes you or you can't just stand by for a specified occurrence. Then when that time comes you'll send me some kind of cryptic message that will only make sense to me because you feel I am one of the only people close to understanding your superior intellect."

Realizing the Mad Hatter wannabe is chuckling softly Robin pauses, he hates making presumptions but by the pleased tone of the laugh he must be at least close. "So I'm right."

"Yes," the word comes as a low purr and before he can stop himself the black haired youth has taken another step back. "You are absolutely correct. And a question for_ you_, little Birdie…"

"Wh-what is it?" Mentally Robin kicks himself for letting the uncertainty he feels come out in his voice.

"What do you think of me? You're so…_timid_...without the Bat around. Is it just me or are you really so helpless without that brute telling you exactly what to think and do?"

Clenching his fists tightly Robin manages to growl out, "it's not like that. And I think you're a freak who wants to look like some messed up Goth Mad Hatter-"

Before he even has a chance to register what is going on Robin is knocked onto his back, the course tiling of the freezing roof making him gasp. Cursing as he realizes the Riddler is pinning him down Robin struggles in vain. Although physically not the strongest the Boy Wonder has ever faced the villain has the advantage of size and leverage. Taking both wrists into one hand the Riddler holds Robin's arms above his head. "Mad Hatter, you say…riddle me this, Birdie. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jeweled orbs widen in surprise. "I…I don't know."

Snickering the deranged stranger leans in closer, "honestly, neither do I."

"Let me go."

The Riddler tilts his head to the side as if contemplating this idea. "Are you afraid, little Birdie?"

"This isn't funny."

"I wasn't laughing."

"I mean it, let go of me or el-"

"Or else what? You told _no one_ where you were going."

"How do you know?"

"Other than I was waiting for you next to that gargoyle over there for a long time and watched you from the moment you got here…because I told you not to. And you enjoy listening to me."

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do." Closing the distance between them The Riddler captures Robin's lips; kissing him harshly. Releasing his mouth the older man smiles in a way that is purely predatory. "You're lips are sweet."

"K-knock it off."

The words go unheeded as Robin's head is forced to the side; a stab of pain followed by a wave of pleasure as he is bitten then the wound is soothed. Mind reeling from the assault Robin continues to struggle, even as the Riddler's free hand is wandering all over his body, groping in a way that can only be described as greedy.

'How'd I get myself into this mess?' Desperately trying to think of a way to escape Robin whimpers. If anyone found out….

Suddenly he's released, sitting up in a daze the superhero stares at his rival, watching every move wearily. Laughing a cool hand reaches out and strokes Robin's cheek, making the boy nearly fall over himself to gain some distance. "Your eyes are so beautiful…like emeralds. They're even more so when you're excited."

Before Robin can open his mouth and say anything nasty that comes to mind a new note is handed to him. 'And the freak is humming again, great.'

Retrieving his cane the Riddler continues his prior tune, tipping his hat like a gentleman and disappearing into the shadows. Wiping rainwater out of his eyes Robin looks around nervously. 'How the hell did he…?'

Deciding he's too tired to care the annoyed high school student leaves, stopping in an abandoned apartment complex to quickly change back into his regular clothes and take his motorcycle home. At first Bruce had a serious problem with Richard driving such a fast vehicle, too young, he'd said. However that was before Alfred got a hold of him and informed him that he had no room to judge when he had attempted to drive one at seven. At least, Al had stated, Robin had waited until an appropriate age. Smiling a little as he thinks of Al the teen can hardly wait for dinner, he really should have ate before he left.

As soon as he gets through the gates of Wayne manor and into the huge house Al is waiting for him, throwing a towel onto the boy's head and drying him like an errant puppy. Startled, Richard attempts to squeak in protest, "h-hey Al, I can do it. I'm not a little kid!"

The words fall upon deaf ears as Alfred sighs and gently scolds Bruce's ward. "Young master, what have I told you about wearing your helmet? Not only that but it's raining very hard out there, you could catch your death."

The elder pauses in his drying of the boy as he notices the deep purple mark on his neck. And from the looks of it the bruise will be getting darker. Eyebrows raising Alfred doesn't ask, instead he simply leaves the towel draped over Richard's neck and whispers, "don't let Master Bruce see that. I will not ask however please don't fall behind in your studies."

Taking a step back Alfred smiles in a very fatherly way. "You must be hungry, let's get you some food."

Nodding happily Robin lets the events of earlier be shoved into the back of his mind. He'll read the other note and deal with it all later. Now, however, nothing sounds better than food and sleep.

Staring at his math test that for all intents and purposes, looks as though its bleeding red ink Richard can't believe his eyes. 'A D? Seriously?' Sighing in exasperation the sophomore lets his head drop onto his desk with a painful thump. This is what he gets for trying to play tough superhero last night instead of going to the tutoring session like planned. 'Bruce is going to kill me. Al's gonna lecture me to death first, then Bruce is going to kill me.'

As soon as the bell rings Richard darts out of his chair, grabs his bag and stuffs it while walking quickly to his locker. Although he's not on any sports team (no time when you have to save the city, of course) he's very popular; today though he would just really like to get out of the school without having to make up a story to explain the nearly black mark on his neck. People have been pointing and staring all day, along with the giggles of the cheerleaders of course. It doesn't help that, to add insult to injury, it's impossible to hide and extremely sensitive. 'Damn bastard! I look like I got into a fight with a vampire, and what the hell was he humming anyways?'

Praising whatever deity is smiling upon him as his locker comes into view slender fingers swiftly turn the numbers on the lock and retrieves the last of the needed materials. Well, if he can get at least a B on the makeup test Bruce shouldn't kill him…and Al's lecture should be at least forty five minutes shorter. 'Maybe public school really was a bad idea.'

Knowing what he was to do Richard nods and closes his locker. Looks like he'll be headed to Wayne Enterprises…


	2. Chapter 2 Poison

Chapter 2  
Poison

Having again, by sheer luck, dodged anyone who would ask questions about his neck, or try to take him to Bruce; Richard peeks around the corner of the research wing. Noticing only the researchers and none of said "helpful" employees of Bruce the teen relaxes, moving past rows of rather large cubicles to stop at one on the far end. "Eddie?"

Rolling his chair a bit so he can pop his head out from the cubicle to meet Richard's gaze the redhead smiles brilliantly. "Hi Ri! Come on in!"

Smiling at the use of the nickname only the scientist calls him Richard enters the workspace, plopping into the spare chair with a sigh and kicking his backpack under it. Turning back to his computer for a brief moment Edward Nygma enters a few quick notations to what he's working on then closes the program, turning his full attention to his young guest. "So how was the test?"

Groaning the boy looks away, giving Ed the thumbs down.

"Ouch. That bad?"

Richard rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I got a D."

"Ooh. Does your Dad know?" With this statement Ed reaches into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a candy bar, tossing it to the tired boy who accepts it gratefully.

"Tch, come on Eddie. You know Bruce isn't my Dad. And no, he doesn't yet, thought I'd tell Al first."

"That might be the best idea, and I know you don't see Bruce as your Dad, but he did legally adopt you. Cut the guy some slack, I know he's abrasive and a little egotistical; however he does care about you."

Blinking and staring blankly at Ed for a moment Richard can feel heat rush into his face. He has admired Ed since he started working at Wayne Enterprises two years ago. He's just so brilliant and fun, behind the glasses and odd habits is actually a handsome man. Yeah he's a little OCD and ADHD, but caffeine and sugar mellow him out in an instant. Realizing he's fanboying again Richard shakes his head, and then simply nods with a shy smile. "You're right…oh! And I'm really sorry about not coming last night, I um….."

Something seems to change in grey-green eyes, for just a moment, they're different. Shaking the feeling and appearance off as a trick of the fluorescent lighting Robin finishes his sentence. "I kind of got caught up."

With a laugh Ed gets up and takes off his lab coat, putting it on the green skeleton he keeps in the corner of his office. Picking up his jacket he ruffles Richard's hair, expression unreadable. "It's not a problem. Things come up, so when's your makeup test?"

Trying to straighten out the disheveled ebony locks Richard gives Ed a sideways look. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Motioning Richard to follow him the tall scientist smirks, "well let's get lunch. I can get you caught up and order you something with garlic."

"Garlic?" The sophomore is momentarily confused, and then his hand moves to the left side of his neck on its own accord. "Oh."

"Yeah, to help ward off whatever vampire you managed to come in contact with last night."

For a moment Robin's blood freezes in his veins. 'Wait, how would he know I got this last night? Ugh get over yourself, Richard. He probably figured as much because you didn't have it when you came by last. Duh. Geez, you've got to stop letting that masked, riddling freak show get under your skin.'

"Ri? Are you ok?"

Snapped back to reality and catching unusual eyes before they turn away again Robin nods, "of course. Sorry, still upset about the test I guess."

"Well no worries. Want to go to the café across the street? I don't think you want to chance Bruce seeing you right now, right Van Hellsing?"

Sighing in exasperation Robin rolls his eyes at his friend as he grabs his backpack. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

They leave the research wing in silence, and the building itself in the same state. Both seem lost in their own little worlds, or at least that's how it feels to Richard. Every once in awhile Eddie looks over at him and his expression changes, just as quickly as it happens though its gone; leaving no room for translation. As much as the teen wants to ignore it and call it paranoia he's distinctly aware of a difference in his friend that has only been present today, and it didn't happen until he saw that mark on his neck. 'He just…got weird. Maybe he's mad I didn't show up and thinks I was out fooling around. It'd be nice if I could get last night out of my head too. Dammit! Next time I see that Mad Hatter wannabe I swear…'

A soft bell chimes as Eddie pushes open the door to the café and Ri follows behind him like a livid shadow. As per their normal routine when having a lunch study session the student picks a spot and sets everything he needs on the table while his tutor orders their lunches. He needs to focus, to clear his mind and keep his head on straight. All of which sounds oh so simple in theory…

Subconsciously Robin begins humming, hoping to make sense of the tune he's fairly sure he's heard at least once before. As food is placed before him he stops, mildly embarrassed he let himself space off again. 'At least he didn't keep true to the garlic threat.' Looking up at Ed emerald orbs find another unreadable expression. "You never struck me as an Alice Cooper fan."

"Um, no I heard a tune somewhere and I was just trying to figure out what it is." Richard's a great liar as long as no eye contact or Alfred is involved. Taking his seat across from Robin the lanky scientist smiles, "well I'm fairly certain that was Alice Cooper you were humming there. From what I can tell you have a great voice too."

"Thanks, I think. You never struck me as an Alice Cooper fan either," murmuring a very grateful thank you Ri starts munching on his French dip, pausing momentarily to indulge his curiosity. If Eddie knows something why not? Can't hurt…"what song is it?"

"Poison," Eddie states plainly, shrugging as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Haven't heard it in a while, but Alice Cooper's music isn't something that can be easily forgotten when heard, and you were humming one of the more…interesting verses."

'Not easily forgotten…yeah, you're telling me, especially when the one who's humming it leaves a hickie the size of a country on your neck,' Robin wants to state miserably. Instead something the redhead says catches his attention. "Interesting verse, what's so interesting about it?"

Ed's eyes shift thoughtfully. "If I'm right, word for word its: I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin, I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison runnin' thru my veins, You're poison, I don't want to break these chains."

The next thing both men hear is the sharp crack of a pencil breaking within Robin's fingers. Startled by the sound and seeing the fragments in his hand the pale youth stares at his hand in surprise. "Oh."

Raising an eyebrow Eddie tilts his head to the side in an almost innocent way. "That was an awfully violent reaction for a simple song."

Before Robin can stop himself he blurts out almost defensively, "I didn't hear it under the best of circumstances."

Kicking himself for not watching his words Robin doesn't get much of a chance for self loathing as long fingers are lightly touching the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. "Ri, do you just want to relax and eat? I don't know what has you so flustered but you've been really upset this entire time. It's not good to be so high strung; it will interfere with your makeup test."

Staring at the table Richard makes no attempt to stop the contact; actually he finds it a pleasant shift from the usual. Kind of happens when the only friendly touch you receive is Alfred being fatherly and usually when in contact with someone it's a fist fight. Or…or…

"More importantly, I worry about you. You seem to be around shady people lately." The statement comes as an afterthought, but it's enough to snap Robin's gaze from the table. As the bell chimes letting them know someone new has entered Ed withdraws, smiling in a disarming manner. The footsteps are headed straight towards them. As if synchronized both men turn towards their unexpected guest at the same time.

"Doctor Crane," Eddie's tone holds none of its usual interest and good humor. Instead it's almost hostile in its neutrality. Not once in his entire time of knowing the brilliant man has Richard ever heard him regard someone so coldly. "What brings you here today?"

"Well Edward," Jonathan begins, adjusting his glasses. "Other than the requirement of food I need to speak with you."

"With me?" Two little words shouldn't hold such dark amusement, Robin feels as though a bucket of ice water has been dumped down his back.

"I am a bit busy at the current moment," the vague gesture Eddie makes towards Ri makes the high school student feel like a easy excuse, and something else he can't quite put his finger on.

Jonathan Crane steps in closer, leaning in towards Robin in a way that makes him more than a little freaked. "You have very pretty eyes, Mr..?"

"Grayson," the raven haired creature under scrutiny replies while shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Only the thoughts of him coming in closer or being seen as easily intimidated keep Robin in place. "Richard Grayson."

"Interesting," the psychiatrist shows no sign of backing down; on the contrary his face is mere inches away now. "Eyes that deep of a green are very rare indeed, and you have such….exquisite skin. Quite pale, very becoming for your hair and eye color."

Forgetting his prior thoughts on the matter Robin backs himself into the wall, trying to put as much space between him and the weird stranger as possible. Within the split second it takes for him to be pressed against the wall Ed has whipped out part of the paper he had bought with their lunches, holding up a folded section almost directly on Crane's face. "Sudoku, Jonathan?"

Robin's heart has never pounded in his chest so hard before. No, that's a lie; it does every time he has to deal with the Riddler, and sometimes Eddie too. Something about Crane though, he might have Bruce look into his background, see if the harmless looking man has any skeletons in the closet. 'He really, honestly scares me and I don't know why. I've squared off against far more frightening people, so why does he freak me out so bad? It's almost like he knows exactly what I'm afraid of.'

Pulling back the brunette takes the puzzle from Ed calmly. "Thank you, Edward. I'll go wait at another table and do this while you finish your conversation with your _young friend_ here."

Taking his leave Doctor Crane murmurs softly to Robin as he passes, "be careful, a looker like you could be subject of some very aggressive affection."

"That's enough, Crane." The sound of Ed's hand hitting the table and his voice becoming razor sharp makes Richard jump, swallowing convulsively at the lump that won't leave his throat. Who is this man that he can get such a reaction out of the usually painfully shy and well mannered researcher? With what Robin is fairly sure is a snicker Jonathan continues to stroll away, taking a seat at a table at the completely other end of the café.

"Ri…" The break neck speed in which his tone changes from bone chilling to warm and comforting makes Richard's head swim. "Are you all right?"

Not trusting his voice a small nod is the reply, naturally wide eyes feeling more so as they stare at the half eaten lunch before them. Sighing Eddie runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry you had to be subjected to him, Crane's a psychiatrist. He's obsessed with phobias unfortunately and lately has taken to this really nasty habit of wanting to find out everyone's; I'm sorry if he scared you."

"You don't have to apologize. It's ok." Robin plays with the lid to his water bottle and gives a slight shrug.

"Ok, well I'm going to go deal with him; I'll be right back, promise." With the same uncanny speed he used to shove part of the paper in Jonathan Crane's face Ed very gently brushes his thumb across Robin's cheek.

Watching his companion retreat Ri bites his bottom lip, reaching out for his calculus book that has been long forgotten on the side of the table. He should try to study while Eddie deals with whatever the freak wants- anything to push back the nagging little feeling that has become a tsunami of alarm in his mind. 'Why does it feel like Eddie's been way more questions than answers lately? He's been like this all week, and he's been touching me a lot more too. It's not bad…but it's definitely different.'

He barely opens his textbook when an idea hits, fishing his phone out of his pocket Robin flips it open and texts Bruce:

Sorry 2 txt u at work- have u heard of a Dr. Crane?

The quiet chirp of a reply is almost immediate. Unusual, because Bruce rarely texts, most of the time he calls or waits until the evening to address whatever Richard may have said to him.

Not a problem Richard. Yes I have, where did you hear of him?

Frowning faintly Robin feels uneasy about this sudden interest in his query.

Just met him- creepy guy, he's talking 2 Eddie now

The next message brings the sensation of being punched though the chest with a glacier.

Where are you? Wherever you are you need to leave NOW please. I can explain later.

Robin rubs his left temple as he tries to think of how exactly he's going to oblige his guardian's request. It's uncommon for Bruce to offer an explanation, and prior thought impossible for him to say please. Licking his lips nervously the sophomore repacks his backpack, turning towards where Ed and Jonathan were seated only to find an empty table. 'They left? But…he promised…'

Returning to his phone Ri sends one last text.

Leaving café across from ur company, I'll head home and catch up w/ u there.

Scoffing under his breath Robin picks up his bag and heads towards the café's door, only to crash face to chest with a man in his attempt to leave. Glaring up at the person even though he knows he should be watching where he's going the ferocity to his expression melts instantaneously as he recognizes the redhead towering over him. "Eddie? What the heck, I thought you-"

"Ri? What's wrong? You're leaving?"

Losing whatever nerve he had Richard's eyes break contact first, dropping to the marble floor. "Yeah, I need to go take care of some things. Sorry to run out on you like this. Thanks again for lunch."

Weaving around Ed it takes all of Robin's volition not to yelp as his wrist is captured. Turning around to face his friend the boy regards him with concern. "Eddie?"

Seconds become agony, the air itself feels smoldering.

"I-I just…" Gaze falling on his hand and how he is death gripping the bird like creature before him the scientist lets go slowly. "Just be careful."

Robin doesn't know what to say. "Yeah, of course. Later, Eddie."

Taking a deep breath of the cool autumn air as he steps outside Richard heads towards the company parking lot to get his motorcycle; mind racing faster with each step. He would trust Edward Nygma with his life, but at the same time his crush has been acting extremely, uncomfortably, odd. 'Yeah he's odd, but he's been too weird lately. And crush? Jeez Richard get over it already, first of all he probably doesn't like guys- and if he did it wouldn't be an ex circus boy. And second….speaking of boy you're 16 he just turned 23 not too long ago.'

Scoffing at himself as he approaches his bike and throws his gear on with expert ease the acrobat revels in the sound of his vehicle roaring to life, finding an easy flow of motion. Robin needs a ride to help clear his thoughts, maybe even hit a gym where he can get into a high location to perch and think. In the back of his mind a little voice he's been trying so desperately to tune out chimes in, 'age doesn't matter…if the Riddler didn't seem to care why should Ed?'

Glaring at his own psyche Robin speeds up, the streets and high buildings of Gotham becoming a blur. 'Shut up.'

'I can't be that unattractive if people want to do that to me and still call me beautiful even masked…'

'Shut up…'

'Unless of course I'm only attractive as the Boy Wonder, now that would be funny.'

Something akin to a growl escapes full lips as Richard speeds up more- the faster he goes the more it gives the illusion of flight.

'Can't fly away from what happened though. Not now, not that time either. Might not have wanted it the first time…but last night…I _liked_ it. God help me I actually did.'

He doesn't know how fast he's going anymore, only the feeling of the wind tugging at his clothes and the purr of the engine matter now. Maybe there were stoplights and traffic signs- if there were Robin didn't see them. The only thing of importance running, no flying, away from anything his brain would try to say. 'For someone so heavily trained in logic and reason I'm sure messed up.'

A horn blaring loudly and consistently breaks Robin's thoughts, and despite the sudden rude noise the teen is grateful. Glancing to his right Richard notices Bruce motioning at him with sweeping gestures. 'I wonder how long he's been doing that….and how long I've been driving like this.'

At the nearest stoplight Bruce rolls down his window, regarding his ward with a look that speaks of the Dark Knight needing assistance.

"I've got your other gear," holding up a red backpack Bruce tosses it out the window at Richard as he catches it and tosses Bruce his schoolbag. "I'm headed back to gear up and deal with an issue for Gordon."

Clearing his throat the brunette adds quietly, "while I take care of that, you go on ahead to the other problem. Alfred has a new communication system set up for us so I figured today would be an okay day to test it. It's in your bag; Alfred will give you further instruction."

Bruce never lets him do anything alone. Not willingly, anyways. Something must have shown on Robin's face to betray his giddiness because the brunette's next words stop the sensation cold.

"If there is so much as a misplaced sneeze you get your butt out of there, you understand me?" Batman's voice is stern and leaves no room for arguments. "The only reason I'm allowing this is you have been doing exceptionally well and I trust Alfred's idea of this new system."

Nodding and waving bye as the light turns green Richard seeks out a secure location to change and stash his stuff. 'Time to rock and roll…'


	3. Chapter 3 Enigma

Chapter 3  
Enigma 

"Can you hear me alright, Robin?" Fifteen minutes later Alfred's voice is coming clearly from a small earpiece. Nodding, and then feeling ridiculous for doing so, Robin presses one of the two tiny buttons on the side. "Loud and clear, Advisor."

"Batman, can you hear me?"

"Affirmative, Advisor." The fact it takes Batman a few seconds longer to respond makes Robin feel a bit better. After a few quick tests the acrobat is pleased to discover his earpiece stays in place even while in extremely fast motion. Nice to know if he needs to do a quadruple summersault he can still do so without fear of it falling off. Grinning Ri begins his swift, graceful journey through the city by rooftop.

"Under the request of Commissioner Gordon Batman will be apprehending Scarecrow at the Gotham opera house, the operation should take an estimated 30 minutes to complete." There is a brief pause before Alfred continues. "While Batman completes this task Robin will be en route to the Gotham bank, where the Riddler is currently holding up the employees."

Robin's breath hitches in his throat and he almost misses his leap onto the next building as he hears this. 'The Riddler, I'm going to face him alone for a bit, without sneaking around when he calls me out to give me information.'

Gaining momentum from his adrenaline kick Robin finds himself on the bank within minutes. 'Here goes….' With a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth the lithe creature slips into the building though an air duct and finds himself in a storage room. 'With the Riddler's mo I'm sure anything exciting is going on in plain view. ' Scanning the area quickly the layout presents itself in his mind, photographic memory outlining every detail for him. 'From here I take the hallway, hang a right, and end up in the teller area. From behind the counter I should be able to gauge the situation and act accordingly. Besides, the Riddler won't kill anyone, he's probably just terrifying them with a crossword puzzle right now.' Smirking at his inner bravado in a self depreciating manner Robin easily gets out of the storage room, then the hallway, and stops outside of the door to the main area. Holding his breath the boy listens carefully, on the other side muffled cries can be heard and flamboyant laughter but nothing too alarming, nothing indicating any accomplices. Praying the Riddler isn't facing the door Robin silently opens it just enough to wiggle through and shut it. Four pairs of shocked and hopeful eyes are immediately upon him. Pressing his finger to his lips to keep them from alerting the egotistical genius Robin picks up a fallen slip of transaction paper and grabs a pen from the front pocket of the man closest to him. Writing in large print so all four employees can see it slender fingers hold up a note:

I'm going to untie you guys but you must keep quiet and stay where you are. Did anyone else come with the Riddler that you could see?

Four heads shake no almost simultaneously. 'Okay…' With another deep breath Robin darts from person to person, untying each just enough they can slip their own bonds. The man he took the pen from must be the manager, as he motions the others under the counter and they comply immediately. Nodding in approval Robin turns his attention towards the lobby. 'Seems like boss man's got it, now to deal with the Prince of Puzzles….'

Leaping over the barrier Robin lands with perfect poise on the edge of the counter; the cool stone warming beneath his hands. "Riddler."

Head rising from where the green clad villain is leering over a security guard an eager smile begins, spreading slowly. "Birdie, how good of you to come. I was hoping I would get to see you."

Robin grips the counter tighter to keep from shivering. That sounded far too…intimate for his liking. Instead he opts for glaring darkly at his adversary. "What are you planning?"

Pulling himself to full height the Riddler's attention is immediately, and completely, on Robin. Electric green eyes staring intently. "Care for a riddle, little Birdie?"

"I'm not playing games with you, so-"

Piercing, hysterical laughter cuts Batman's partner off before he can say anything further. 'No…no way….' Jamming the button on his earpiece none too gently Robin whispers urgently, "Advisor, Batman….the Joker's here too."

"Hang tight, Robin. I'm on the way."

Keeping his eyes forward all Robin can do is watch as the Joker slides dramatically from behind a pillar into view. "Well if it isn't bird boy! Riddles, didn't I tell you to keep your boyfriend at home?"

Before he can even check his brain to mouth function the younger half of the Dynamic Duo has opened his mouth to protest, but is abruptly stilled by the Joker taking another leap forward and wagging his finger as if scolding a bad child. "Ah-ah, can't protest what I saw…."

Grinning a wide, face splitting grin the demented clown makes a trusting motion at the closest pillar, sing songing, "you want it like a little whore~!"

Robin is stunned, and although he knows the clown is a pathological liar he can't help but wonder if he actually saw something. The Riddler's head slowly turns towards the Joker, "that's enough, I did what you asked."

Ignoring him as if he doesn't exist the Joker runs full tilt at Robin, who swiftly leaps out of the way only to be caught by an ankle and thrown onto the floor, knocking the air out of him. "Oooh, a little slow today, bird boy!"

Groaning the superhero tries to fight him off, only to be scooped up and placed back on the counter in a seated position. Regaining his breath Robin glares in barely contained contempt.

"So," Joker leans in very close to emphasize his point, the quiet shinkt of a switchblade sounding next to Robin's face, who jolts only slightly as cool metal grazes his cheek. "Where's Batsy hiding anyways?"

Meeting eyes that have less sense than a rabid dog Robin says softly, "he's on the way."

"On the way?" The Joker parrots as he walks away from Robin and does a couple of random spins. "You hear that, Rubik cube, he's on the way."

Stopping mid turn on his third twirl the Joker slips in behind the Riddler, pulling something long and shining out of his plum jacket and striking like a cobra. "By the way Riddles, I don't appreciate you telling your little boy toy my plan!"

It takes longer for Robin to process that the sickening villain is choking the other man with what looks like piano wire than it takes for the wire to be wrapped around the Riddler's throat. Gasping and trying to fight the clown the Riddler only manages to piss the Joker off further, taking a knee to the back as reward for his efforts. Being an inch or so taller does nothing to help alleviate the problem, the cackling nut is far too strong.

Without thinking the ex circus star leaps off of the counter and runs over, skidding to a stop in front of the two enemies. Robin punches Joker in the face before dropping to his knees in front of the Riddler to try and help get the wire off. Only problem is he didn't look before he leaped, and now his fingers are under the wire, protecting the Riddler's major veins and arteries but placing his hands in direct danger.

Laughing shrilly Joker doesn't even bother wiping the blood from his face, instead he stares down at Robin like he's a puppy he's about to kick in the head of. "Look Riddles, isn't that _sweet_? Your little harlot is trying to keep me from killing your sorry ass."

Drawing closer the green haired freak wraps more cord around them, reprimanding the Riddler as he does so. "You're pathetic! Weak! I thought you'd know better than to cross me in any way, I thought you were _smarter_. "

Robin can't stop the hiss of pain he emits from clenched teeth as the wire bites into his fingers, deepening by the second. Trying to readjust his hands so his palms take the damage instead the boy finds in nauseating horror its rending flesh from his fingers even as he carefully slides them; the blood lubricating enough to where he can get his fingers free. Staring helplessly at his hands and the Riddler's throat Robin realizes his blood is mixing with the other man's. 'We're both losing too much blood. God Bruce, where are you?'

Grasping the wire to the best of his abilities Robin makes a silent Prayer for Batman come.

"Awwww are you going to cry, bird boy? Where's the Bat now?"

Ignoring the degrading words Robin is startled by the Riddler placing his hands over the teens, flicking his eyes up Robin finds himself staring into intoxicating depths. They are different now; the electric green is only the outer ring, the inner …'His eyes remind me of Eddie's, that must be why I wanted to help him…'

"Joker!" The batarang that flies past Joker's face and forces the clown to release the wire makes Robin almost cheer for joy. Quickly and almost clumsily the trembling bird forgets his injuries and starts working on getting the wire off of them both as Batman commences beating the daylights out of Joker. Cursing and truly meaning it for the first time in his young life Robin manages to loosen it enough he can slip his hands free and the Riddler starts to cough and sputter. "B-Birdie…."

That cool touch again, this time following gently along his jaw line, then grazing the mark on his neck as if….batting away the other man's hand Robin removes the wire cautiously, throwing the infuriating weapon over his shoulder. Taking hold of the outside of his cape and bringing it up to the wounds Robin presses a cleaner portion of the inside to the injuries. Once he's certain it has halted the bleeding temporarily dark emerald eyes scan the damage. There are two thin cuts that go all the way around, one deeper one at the hollow of the Riddler's throat, and the three deepest on the back of his neck. All in all though the harm is far less than it would have been. 'I'm not sure why, but I'm glad he's ok. I'll have to be sure to thank Bruce a retarded amount of times later for showing up when he did. Joker wouldn't have hesitated to go through my hands to kill him.'

The faint, but pleasant scent of spearmint and cologne brings awareness back to Robin's absent rationality. Pulling back from the Riddler so fast the floor starts to waver beneath his knees the teenager puts some distance between them, clearing his throat a little to get rid of the tightness. "You need to keep pressure on your wounds; I'd keep doing it for you but…."

Allowing himself to look down for the first time and take inventory of own his injuries Richard can feel his vision blurring around the edges. He's lost quite a bit of blood and he will definitely need stitches. There are also bloody handprints all over the Riddler's suit and the floor around them.

"Sorry," Robin murmurs almost as an afterthought.

Knowing without having to look over that those eyes are upon him Batman's partner shifts uncomfortably. 'Just don't say anything creepy….please don't say anything -'

"Riddle me this…"

'-too late.'

"Riddle me that…."

The sound of material tearing then the sensation of Robin's hands being seized brings his attention back to the unhinged stranger. Before he can try to retreat the Riddler is bandaging his hands with black silk taken from the inside of his jacket. "How fast does a little Robin's heart beat?"

Attempting to ignore the connotations he can feel in the Prince of Puzzle's words Robin tries to pull away carefully. "Let go of me, and stop that. I'm not playing your games anymore."

"You, my Birdie," the inquisitive person begins with a grin that would almost be charming if it isn't for the pure lack of mental balance, "are one of my most challenging riddles; my favorite conundrum, my test. My…_enigma_."

To emphasize his point the Riddler brings Robin's bandaged hands to his cheeks, "smart little thing, too brave for your own good though."

Placing a gentle kiss on the back of each hand the long-limbed villain releases the boy and chuckles as if he has just been told the grandest joke. "Unfortunately I must leave you now, what's your favorite flower? I'll find one for you."

In the middle of protesting that he is most definitely not a girl or gay the Riddler stops him with an answer, "tiger lily then, a deep orange-red is most fitting."

An hour later the heroes are back at base, freshly showered and both looking none too pleased. Stretching out in his chair in a futile attempt to loosen sore muscles Robin sighs. Although the shower helped, and the cool air of the Batcave is sweet mercy on his fevered skin. None of the pain has lessened. 'I guess that's what happens when the Joker slams you into the floor and you play with garrote wire.'

Alfred had insisted both men shower before he would attempt patching them up. At first Robin thought this brutality, then realized the benefit. It was more than a little embarrassing though when Al busted in and washed the teen's hair, every protest met with a firm and paternal explanation. After all, it's silly to think you can wash your own hair when you require stitches.

A glass of amber colored liquid is held out to Robin and he's barely able to grasp it. Noticing there is less than half a glass the ebony haired youth looks up at the family guardian for an explanation. "Al? What is this? It smells awful."

Smiling in amusement the older man smoothly pushes the container towards Robin's lips. "It's whiskey; although I usually would not encourage or condone a growing boy drinking alcohol I feel you'll need it. I don't foresee you sneaking into the wine cellars, drinking as much as possible, then dancing nude like a buffoon at a very important dinner party."

Both Robin and Alfred's eyes move to Bruce, who tries to hide his embarrassment with annoyance. "I was sixteen, old man."

Draining the tumbler quickly Richard makes a soft sound of disgust, and Al takes the glass away. "So is our young charge here. Perhaps he is simply more mature than you were."

Biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing Robin has to dodge as Batman chucks a crumpled piece of paper at them. "Can it, geezer."

Without further elaboration Alfred takes care of Bruce's Joker induced knife wounds promptly, then the mildly buzzed Robin's injuries. The high school student's total stitch amount comes out to be 26, and that's with Al spacing them as much and as few as possible. The neat little sutures don't even hurt.

"There, all finished." Beginning to wrap his hands in sterile gauze Alfred states, "I don't know how you feel about what you did, but saving that man's life was a very noble and brave thing to do, Robin. Perhaps the Riddler will keep this valiance in mind when you cross paths again."

"If they cross paths again," Bruce interjects menacingly. Again both turn towards the rich playboy who is more than willing to start explaining, "I don't like the way he looks at him. Somehow I get the feeling if it keeps up I'm not going to be hauling that creep off to jail for just petty nuisances. He doesn't seem to care that Richard has a big neon sign flashing jailbait above his head."

"Can you move your hands ok?" Batman's words are taken in with regard, but neither Alfred nor Richard has anything they feel needs said in reply.

Looking up at Al then down at his hands Robin nods, "Yeah. Feels a lot better, thanks."

Without a further comment Bruce gets up and leaves, something in his posture making Robin feel like he's done something wrong. As soon as Alfred is certain Bruce has left he takes a seat next to the bandaged teen.

"I hate to bring up the topic," the hesitation in this important person to Robin's voice makes him flinch; he knows where this is going. The last time his voice took this tone it was right after the incident. Robin didn't want anyone to know but he needed Al's help, he wasn't in the best condition….

Shoving the memories into the very deepest corners of his mind he can Robin makes a quiet hmm to let Alfred know he's listening.

"That mark on your neck, did he do it?"

They both know who 'he' is.

Shifting a bit in discomfort Richard murmurs, "yeah."

With a nod Alfred is silent for a minute or so, and then his next question actually stuns the boy. "How do you feel about it?"

"How…do I…." Staring at Al as if he's grown a second head Robin tries not to gape. "H-how should I feel about it? He's an enemy, a villain, a criminal mastermind who-"

"Who you saved the life of this evening without a second thought," pale eyebrows raise in consideration. "You are indeed a very compassionate young man, Richard. Yet somehow I think you're actions tonight had another drive behind them. I'm not saying you are smitten with the Riddler, not by any means, what I am saying is that you have a different insight on this particular criminal than many. Perhaps, even anyone else."

Gnawing on his bottom lip Robin shakes his head. "I don't get it Al, and I sure as hell don't get him."

"I have done a lot of research for you and Bruce, a lot of information gathering and detailing on all of Gotham's criminals. From what I've managed to understand of this Riddler over the two years since his first appearance he is a loner by nature. His modus operandi suggests he is not only a mastermind, but is well aware of this and allows it to isolate him from society. He lacks social interaction, understanding, and all around support very likely. This matches your findings as well?"

Robin nods, although all of the villains he and Batman fight are strange to say the least, they do their very best to understand them. After all at the end of the day they've got alter egos too.

"What I think you haven't allowed yourself to comprehend yet, although I am positive you are aware even if you try not to be, is he knows you're a brilliant young man. You've managed to capture his attention and he is clearly very interested in you. However returning again to his lack of social coping skills I think he wants you to help but not only can't articulate it but goes about it incorrectly, creating more frustration for you and him. Somehow though, you sense this loneliness and do want to help."

"I also believe," Alfred adds, "that he reminds you of someone you are already trying to cure of similar ailment."

Eddie.

Robin shakes his head vehemently. "No, no way…Ok so he does _kind of_ remind me of Eddie, but Eddie's not like that! Yeah, he's really smart, but he's usually painfully shy and wouldn't hurt anyone, and he's just not that….psycho. I trust him, too…he'd never…"

Al places a soothing hand on Robin's shoulder, "that being the case, _you_ see something familiar, even faintly, and try to aid him. That is not a terrible thing."

Brow knitting in mild confusion Ri watches Al get up to leave, "so what should I do?"

Smiling with all the confidence inducing power in the world Alfred simply shrugs, "do what you know in your heart is right."


	4. Chapter 4 Lies

Chapter 4  
Lies

Two and half weeks later Robin's hands are finally healed, and another week after that the scars aren't quite so bad. 'Still look terrible though.'

Sulking as he inspects the pinkish silver lines across his palms and fingers the acrobat sighs in mild irritation. School had been difficult, and even switching hands to write consistently hadn't made it any more comfortable. Then there was the excuse of his injury. 'Accident on an after school job with a piano? Jeez, people already think I hurt myself, teachers have even sent me to the counselor. Last thing I need is to raise any more suspicion.'

"Hey Dick!"

Rolling his eyes heavenward Richard stops in his tracks so his friend can catch up to him. Terry runs up to the brooding sophomore in his usual, bulldozer manner.

"How goes, my man?" The huge football player wraps an arm around Robin's shoulders, squeezing tightly. More than anything else, Richard hates the nickname Dick. His parents never called him that, and neither had anyone else until recent years.

"We've talked about this Terry, don't call me that." A bony elbow is jabbed into Terry's ribs for good measure.

With an oomph the blonde laughs and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, sorry dude I forgot. Oh hey! I remember what I wanted to talk to you about."

Releasing his shorter friend Terry fishes in his jeans pocket, pulling out his wallet then two tickets and holding them before Robin's face. "Ta dah!"

Blinking at the paper before him in astonishment Richard snatches them out of the senior's hand to see if he's reading them right. "Th-these are-"

"Tickets to The Gallows, yeah I know."

"-but they-"

"Were sold out months ago. Dad works at the concert house, when he's bored, and got a killer deal on them when they went on sale. I want you to have them, take someone special and kick some ass."

Richard stops dead in his tracks, emerald eyes becoming wider. "I thought you were taking Cali?"

'Cali' is the nickname commonly used for the linebacker's girlfriend. Shaking his head Terry mumbles, "nah, she had her appendix taken out and is on bed rest, and I don't want to go without her. Besides you love this band just as much, if not more than we do. I'm going to get her assignments and take them to her now. Really dude, you deserve it. Thanks for the help with my English stuff and have fun, I expect to hear a full report!"

Knowing better than to ask if his friend is sure Robin simply nods and thanks him in dumbfounded gratitude. Terry may be the epitome of a jock, but he has a lot of heart and beneath his impressive build is a big teddy bear. As a side thought thinking he's happy he didn't get the tickets until after school Richard almost runs to his motorcycle. 'I hope this works…..'

"Eddie! Are you busy?" The breathless question comes as Richard throws himself into the office chair with a sigh. He's never gotten to Wayne Enterprises so fast in his life. Looking up from a file folder on his desk with a pencil hanging out of his mouth the scientist in question blinks for a moment before shaking his head, removing the abused writing implement before continuing. "Never too busy for you, Ri. What's up?"

'He must have some kind of oral fixation; he always has something in or near his mouth, especially while working.' Gathering up his courage Robin tries to think of the best way to phrase what he wants to ask. Unfortunately for his poor friend, its right in the middle of a sip of coffee. "I wanted to know if you'd go to a concert with me."

The choking and sputtering that follows the innocent question makes Ri jump out of his seat and rush over to his hunched friend. "Jesus Eddie! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

Giving a feeble thumbs up Ed goes on choking for a moment longer before sitting up to full height, back cracking loudly. "Yes, sorry about that. I was just…surprised. Luckily I kept from raining coffee all over my work."

The light hearted joke doesn't really register so much with Richard as the fact he's surprised. Feeling heat rush into his face the student pretends to be enthralled with the coffee mug full of pens and pencils close to the edge of the desk, pulling one out and clicking it rapidly. "Um anyways, they're my favorite band and my best friend gave me the tickets. Originally he was going to go with his girlfriend but she can't so-"

Long fingers wrap around Robin's wrist, stopping the clicking instantly. 'Oh yeah…I forgot he hates that.'

Holding perfectly still as the pen is taken from his grasp and his hand is turned palm up Ri watches as Ed's expression becomes unreadable again. "Those are some….interesting scars, Ri. Are they on both hands?"

Hesitantly Robin holds out his other hand, which is promptly taken and held next to the right. "What happened? I've never seen anything like these before. They look painful, and pretty new."

"I uh…" Ri has to clear his throat to keep his voice from breaking. The last person he ever wanted to have to lie to is Eddie. "After school job, I was fixing a piano and wasn't paying that good of attention I guess."

Even as there is a certain level of discomfort having to talk about the scars, yet alone having them being delicately traced, Richard can't help but be amazed at how warm Ed is; or even how easily his hands fit into the researcher's. Withdrawing regretfully he begins again, "so about the concert…"

Remorse, or something akin to it, crosses the redhead's face before he turns towards his computer. "Shouldn't you be going with one of your friends from school?"

"I want you to go with me." Might as well be stubborn if he's gotten this far. Besides, there is nothing wrong with being friends with someone older- and not _that_ much older anyways.

"You know how I feel about things like this."

Fighting the overwhelming urge to be thwarted by this train of thought Ri decides to just put it all on the table. "Look Eddie, I…I really like you and I think it will be fun. I know you hate concerts and think they're good for nothing more than a study on Darwinism but I don't want to go with anyone else."

Green-grey eyes are on him again. "Please?"

"I-"

"Nygma." The stern voice that cuts Ed off makes Robin want to turn around and kick the obnoxious man in the face. No one who has been with the company more than an hour can mistake the gravel whine of Mr. Staeman's voice. "I presume there is a reason why you are talking to the Wayne kid and not getting that damn report on my desk?"

Richard doesn't bother to correct the asshole with his last name, after all, it's the only reason he is being shown the vaguest shred of respect and not being ripped down to the core like Ed. 'This guy really needs to back off….'

Without even looking behind him the redhead grabs a folder and holds it up, waving it like a paper fan. Baffled by the completed report Staeman snatches the folder and starts flipping through the information. Robin suppresses a gasp as he notices the date in the corner. 'That report has been done for two days!'

"Why didn't you bring this to me?"

"I was about to; it's rude to not address a guest who has come to pay a visit."

"This is wrong. Redo it."

Turning to face Staeman Ed simply stares at the bastard. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me, Nygma." Stomping up to the desk Staeman drops the folder as if it's on fire. "This is shit!"

"And why is that?" There is no challenge or threat, just calm, softly spoken words.

"I told you to stop writing in that damn green pen, so now you get to redo it and the DIOS project. Congratulations, smartass."

Richard's fists are clenched so tightly his scars are hurting. 'That project took Eddie three months! He kept sleeping at work so much he actually had Bruce worried.'

Smiling kindly at his boss Ed pushes up his glasses. "Yes sir, I will see to that immediately."

Leering in satisfaction Staeman scoffs at Robin before turning and leaving.

"As I was saying," the words come smoothly before Ri can voice his outrage about the man with the obviously tiny penis if he has to pick on everyone around him, especially the really tall guy. "Usually I wouldn't, but for you Ri, I'm willing to try."

Anger melting away Robin nods happily, making all the necessary arrangements for when to meet up, looking for the entire world like a happy little bird. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Practically bolting head first down the stairs of Wayne manor Robin calls behind him quickly, "bye Bruce, bye Al! Promise to be back by midnight unless something else comes up- if that happens I have gear in my motorcycle's trunk."

"Hold it right there mister." Halting at the front door with this command the nimble creature moves from foot to foot impatiently. 'Please don't let him say anything about my clothes….please don't make me change….'

Feeling he should be dressed in a manner befitting a rock concert Richard is decked out in a different style than his normal day to day style or school clothes. A form fitting green v neck t shirt matching his eyes, black leather pants that lace up the sides with the leather cording stopping just below his hips, black leather boots, two belts, four black rubber bracelets per wrist and a small padlock on a chain around his neck. The overall look manages to be alluring without being slutty- yet at the same time Robin fears others will see it differently, particularly the guardians he has to pass in order to get out the door.

Circling the teenager once Alfred adjusts a belt then tightens a few laces on the pants towards the top so not as much skin shows close to his hips. Nodding in satisfaction the elder opens the front door and holds out the boy's coat and helmet to him. "Have a great time and be safe."

Taking the things from Alfred Robin beams brightly before nodding, "thanks Al! Later!"

The drive to the concert house is uneventful; the more Robin doesn't see the bat signal in the black sky or see any signs of criminal activity on the way the more his hope rises. 'Maybe….just maybe I can actually be a normal teenager tonight. That would be great. I hope I get there before Eddie, he's probably going to be oh so thrilled.'

As the Eve comes into view Richard can feel a tight knot forming in his stomach. The half concert house half bar was once some kind of factory near the turn of the century, after minimal repairs it is one of the hottest places to perform; but also one of the most intimidating buildings in Gotham's skyline. Not by size, but by being one of the only structures left of a forgotten history.

Parking and leaving his helmet and jacket with his motorcycle Robin approaches the building leisurely. Can't seem too excited or nervous. Once he is close enough to see the people milling about out front the brunet can't help but sigh. A very decidedly miserable Ed is propped against a wall near the main entrance, eyes steel with disdain for the sloppy drunks almost falling on him as they stagger around. 'Crap how long has he been here? Well for all his obvious hatred of people he sure looks awesome.' The thought is followed with a slight blush and an appreciative glace. The man who usually wouldn't be able to be noticed in a crowd is in black jeans, hiking boots, and a blood red t shirt; very simple for most but a first for Eddie.

Swallowing anxiously Robin walks up and can't help but blurt out, "I didn't know you have contacts."

It's unusual seeing the scientist without his nondescript glasses, almost like looking at a different person. The hardness in Ed's eyes leaves immediately as he recognizes who's speaking to him. "Ri, you look….amazing."

"Yeah? Well so do you." Laughing Robin takes the older man's hand without thinking, "come on."

Getting the annoying black x's on the back of his hands and Ed's wristband the boy drags the only half heartedly resisting researcher into the overwhelming atmosphere of the club. The air is permeated so thickly with alcohol and cigarette smoke it's enough to make the toughest person reel, not to mention the booming bass of the opening band starting up. Making it a little closer than halfway to the stage in the open area full of already dancing drunks Robin notices for the first time the redhead seems strangely out of breath.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Staring up in worry at Ed he already feels guilty for something he's not even sure is his fault.

"It's nothing, Ri. No worries. So when is this band of yours supposed to start?"

The change of topic only intensifies Richard's worry. "The opening band is 45 minutes then it's the main show, which is at least an hour without encore."

"I see. I might have to step out every once in awhile to get some air."

"Air? The smell's bothering you?"

Flicking a stray lock of hair from Robin's eyes Ed states nonchalantly, "I'm allergic to tobacco."

Immediately the acrobat feels indignant, "what…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are so excited to be here, and I want to be here with you. I took some medicine I'll be fine, just have to be careful is all."

Uncertain how to even respond Robin doesn't have a chance before he's pulled into a tight hug. "Have fun, and don't worry so much. Do what you want."

Again with the stupid blush. 'He smells so nice….I know this scent from somewhere…but where?'

Robin begins to worry as he is let go and an impish smile crosses Ed's face. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

The lanky man disappears into the ocean of people and is indeed back in no time with a beer bottle. Amused and delighted by Ed's attempt at relaxing the sixteen year old raises an eyebrow, "didn't peg you for much of a drinker."

Again that smirk. "Generally no, however…."

Taking a quick sip of the beer Eddie closes the distance between them and captures Robin's lips, being startled the liquid is easily passed as planned. 'Oh my god he just kissed me….oh my god he just passed beer to me and I swallowed it.' Jaw still being lightly held the Boy Wonder finds himself staring up at a very pleased Ed. "How else can I share? You're not old enough."

The taste lingers, the beer itself isn't bad mixed with spearmint, and in fact it's much more tolerable than whiskey. Biting his bottom lip Richard nods slowly. "So I guess I made it obvious I like you a lot."

"No, not terribly. I'm just very observant," the reply is given with a confident tone. "Although it isn't very difficult to be perceptive when I feel the same. Here I thought my willingness to drop anything and everything for you made me obvious."

Turning his back to Eddie for a moment Ri scans the area, self conscious and worried someone they know may be around. The hand unexpectedly at his waist stops this concern. "No one we know is here, I checked while getting the beer."

Twelve songs, four trips outside, and two shared beers later Robin is dancing about with languid grace that puts everyone else to shame. He's never seen himself as a good dancer, but has been told so many times that he is when not even trying so he simply chalks it up to acrobatic experience. Although he is one of the only ones not dancing at this point Ed is more than willing to lend encouragement; putting the ex circus star totally at ease. So much so he dares dance as close as possible, the long fingers trailing across pale arms or sides just adding fuel to the fire.

It all ends with a gunshot and the sound of laughter- laughter that is like having your face ground into glass as needles stab into your mind.

'No…not even…'

Robin can only watch numbly as the lead singer of his favorite band falls onto the floor in a crumpled heap. The source of the laughter bounces out onto the stage as if his goon didn't just kill someone in front of the now hysterically screaming civilians. Whirling around not only does the raven haired teen find that all of the exits are covered by men in clown makeup with guns, but Ed is nowhere to be seen. 'I hope he went for air and made it outside. I can't get to my gear.'

"Ladies and gentlemen~! Boys and girls of all ages WELCOME!" Robin's attention returns to Joker with anger so unfathomable its molten lava in his veins. "Please, please don't try to leave unless you want to join this meathead up here. Unfortunately your entertainment schedule for the evening has been changed."

Kicking the corpse to his right the Joker breaks into new peals of laughter as the screaming becomes louder and more afraid. "Now, now don't fret! We have an INCREDIBLE SHOW for you!"

"And what is good, wholesome entertainment without a little FEAR?" One of Joker's men must have gotten into the light booth, as the lights dim on the clown from hell and shine on a living scarecrow swaying as if listening to forbidden music. "Fear is your desire for survival, your humanity crying in injustice."

Beginning to move through the crowd as if with rigor Scarecrow joins the Joker on stage, both leering at the audience in a way that feels beyond surreal. 'What is the point of this? What do they want?'

From directly behind Richard another voice rings out across the whimpering masses. "RIDDLE ME THIS!"

Turning around as the lights again move but this time to the bar Robin finds himself staring at the Riddler, who is sitting on the bar counter with one of those unhinged smiles of his. A quick glance to the Joker and Scarecrow's reaction to this confirms his suspicions this was meant to be a two man show. Standing on the worn wood the mastermind twirls his cane, tipping his hat as he continues.

"When you don't know what it is, it means something. When you know what it is, it means nothing." jumping off of the counter the Riddler continues to speak as he moves towards the Joker and Scarecrow, the crowd wearier with the appearance of another villain and parting for him quickly. "How about we lose the pitiful drunkards and have a talk. After all, our last conversation really struck a _chord_."

Sliding his phone out of his pocket but keeping it as close as close to his body as possible so it is harder to see Richard texts Bruce and quietly wills him to pay attention.

Concert crashed can't get to gear, joker scarecrow riddler, exits covered by 2 guys w guns per door the Eve one dead no one else wounded currently

Checking to make sure his phone is on silent the defenseless hero keeps it in his open hand against his leg. 'Al was right; it's a good idea to have my phone with me all the time.'

The look Joker is giving the Riddler can only be described as willing him to drop dead; meanwhile Scarecrow places a hand on the clown's shoulder and whispers something to him. Eyes sparkling with malicious glee Joker nods and steps back, leaving Scarecrow to whatever trap he has devised. "All right, Riddler fair enough. However we are going to play a game of mine. Don't worry it's a fun little game, and as long as everyone cooperates no one should be hurt. However don't listen to me and the nice gentlemen at those doors will kill you."

With an all-encompassing gesture towards the crowd Scarecrow adds harshly, "UNDERSTAND?"

Nods and chorus's of yes ripple through the room, and satisfied the disturbingly masked man begins his "game."

"All the women are free to go WITHOUT RUNNING. Run and you will receive a penalty shot to the head."

All around Robin the people buzz, wives, mothers, sisters, girlfriends and friends not wanting to leave their important men behind. The numbness intensifies as words of comfort and encouragement to leave slip under the boy's barrier and tug painfully at his compassion. 'I'm glad Cali and Terry are safe, I'm grateful only one person I know is here. I'm grateful no one else has been hurt. I don't know what the hell this asshole is doing but if he tries to hurt anymore innocent people I will take him down. This is my fault, I should have known…..should have protected everyone.'

Filled with nothing but guilt and numbness Richard forces himself to watch as women who don't even know each other take hands and walk out in groups and chains as calmly as possible. 'Holding hands must make it easier on them….God Eddie, where are you…?'

Once all of the women are gone the men glare rebelliously at the Scarecrow, who pauses to make sure they are all truly out of the building and away from the doors before barking out his next order. "Gentlemen! If you are fifteen and younger you may go."

Again shuffling and whispers, however this time only a handful of people make it outside.

Looking down and detecting his phone lighting up Robin checks it, finding Bruce's message asking for more detail and if he personally is ok.

It doesn't matter but I'm fine, and scarecrow is playing some kind of game- weeding us down, don't know the point of it yet

"Gentlemen, if you are eighteen or older you are free to go." The once sea of citizens is now no more than a small pond. Looking around the acrobat finds he is one of perhaps twenty to thirty people left, and all of them are either sixteen or seventeen. 'What is he…'

"Scarecrow," The Riddler's voice is a barely audible growl. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

Each word is bitten off harshly, the sharp tone enough to send a chill down Robin's spine. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Why, Riddler, you should know the answer to that." The burlap textured mask pulls into a grimace that is its effort at a grin. "As we both enjoy the works of Darwin, I thought it most appropriate to have a little fun in a _scientific_ manner. I believe there is a young man here that was the key to your survival when you were at the mercy of the Joker, correct? I am simply seeing if I can trace that external factor."

"You son of a-"

"Gentlemen! Four of our associates are going to come through to have a look at you, hold out your hands with your palms facing up. If you don't have any unusual scars that have occurred within the last four weeks you are free to leave as well. However this is only after our colleges have confirmed this."

The Riddler is poised to attack, but is stilled in a single moment. "Try anything and I will have all of these young men executed on the spot. There are more than enough guns to do so."

Robin's blood freezes in his veins, nearly fumbling his phone he texts as fast as he can.

Scarecrow must have been told about me saving Riddler's life- trying to find me in

A bulky fist takes the phone from the willowy teen and crushes it. "Pay attention pretty boy or I'm going to cap your ass."

Seizing Robin's wrists the lumbering giant flips his hands over, gawking at the scars for a moment before taking both wrists in a single meaty hand and dragging him forward. "Got 'em boss!"

"All of you leave now!" Not needing to be told twice the rest of the group is out the door in a flash, no longer does order matter. "Good work, now bring him here."

Picking Richard up with effortlessness the thug throws him over his shoulder and brings him up onto the stage, casting the high schooler harshly onto the floor before Scarecrow. Yelping as he's grabbed by his hair and tugged from the floor Robin is pulled up to Scarecrow, head tilted back so the taller man can get a better look at him. "Well, well, what a pretty little bird."

"Crane if you don't let go of him I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD!"

The roar of the infuriated Riddler and his blood flowing faster through his veins is muffled by the name that is spoken. "Crane?"

The eyes beneath the mask glimmer with dangerous mirth. "Grayson, was it?"

With a snarl the green clad rogue lunges toward the stage and is abruptly stopped by two of the clown faced guards. Loosening his hold just a little so his fingers aren't biting quite so hard into Robin's skin Jonathan Crane moves the teen in front of him, one arm firmly around his waist while the other hand holds his jaw, all the while being as close as possible.

Panic bubbles quickly and Richard gasps and tries to gain leverage to escape, failing horribly as his fear escalates. 'Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me GET OFF OF ME!'

"If you hurt him I will kill you, I will skin you alive and roll you in salt and lemon, I will castrate you with a rusted blade, rip your organs out in alphabetical order from your mouth." The convictions beneath the rumbled words leave no doubt that this is a vow, a solemn oath of all the horrors the Riddler would readily commit for Robin's sake.

Squeezing the slighter frame harder to his body the Scarecrow shouts in condemnation, "there is nothing I can do to this boy that is worse than what you have done! The atrocities you have committed are not only unforgiveable, but you have betrayed him in ways he will never, ever, fully comprehend. Tell him of your treachery, monster!"

Struggling renewed by the venomous words Robin screams, "you're a lying sack of shit, Crane! Let go of me!"

"And look how sweet and naïve this Boy Wonder is, he combats the depravity of this city, yet he still has all the faith in the world vested in you." The boy's efforts still once he feels the cool metal of a gun barrel pressed to his cheek. "Let's try this again, tell him the truth,_ Nygma_. After all, Joker doesn't know where he is half of the time to remember this night, but I personally would like to savor this."

In a single instant everything Robin thinks he knows about good, about evil, and about his crush crash down around him, slicing more profoundly than the sharpest glass. Tears sting in wide emerald eyes that don't want to even try comprehending what has been said. "E-Eddie?"

"I….he's not lying to you. My god, Ri what have I done…" The pure misery that Ed speaks with makes the Joker and Jonathan laugh.

"Well I feel this is suitable enough punishment. Don't double cross us again, Edward. You and your harlot are free to go. Go on, boy. Run along home. And don't dress like such a whore; it gives men like Nygma ideas."

As soon as Scarecrow has freed the teen Joker fires his gun again, this time everything happens around Robin so quickly it doesn't dawn on him he's been shot until he feels someone picking him up and cursing.

"Consolation prize, Riddles."

Warmth, a thundering heartbeat, and the scent of cologne and spearmint surround Richard as everything goes black. 

******************************************************************************  
Author's Notes:

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to express my gratitude for the story reviews, favorites, and watches. When I get a bit of spare time I plan on responding to the reviews I have received so far. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

And please check out 'A Nagging Feeling,' the joint fic my best friend is writing from Eddie's point of view.

By the way, are there songs you attribute to certain characters? If so please note them in the comments, I'd love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Scars

Chapter 5  
Scars

Voices. Some desperate, some calm, and others urgent float in and out of disoriented senses. He's not sure how long it has been. It could be days, months, or mere seconds since the world become nothing more than incoherent scents and sounds. And touch, can't forget touch. At one point there was a gentle hand softly caressing his face, staving off some kind of nightmare. There were tears, and whimpers for his conflicted salvation. "Eddie…"

Robin awakes with a keen intake of breath, eyes opening then shutting quickly to fend off the blinding sunlight. With a moan he realizes one very important thing.

He feels like shit.

All of the acrobat's muscles are impossibly sore, his throat feels like sandpaper, and his head is throbbing greatly. All and all he feels like something a lion chewed thoroughly, swallowed, then proceeded to vomit back up. Gaining a bit of composure he tries opening his eyes again.

"Good morning, how very like you to awaken bright and early." Robin would know that voice anywhere.

"Al…"

A chair creaks then the faintly wrinkled face of the elder comes into view. "How are you feeling, young sir?"

Trying to shift and noticing the IV in his arm Robin groans. "Not too bad, kinda sore."

Alfred nods in understanding and sympathy. "That is to be expected."

Richard's brows knit briefly in confusion and the family friend immediately goes into explanation. "You were shot; the Riddler dropped you off here at Gotham Memorial and disappeared before he could be questioned. Bruce and I were contacted immediately and you have already been through surgery to remove the bullet. It was a clean entry so you should be as good as new in no time; the doctor also says there will be no permanent damage to your shoulder."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days, they say it was likely due to stress and some external trauma. You were crying and pleading a lot."

"Oh."

"Richard, what happened?"

"Promise not to tell Bruce?"

"If that is what you wish, yes."

Without further preamble Robin explains everything that happened that night, including Ed's idea of sharing which gains raised eyebrows but no judgment.

"I see."

Somehow he expected a little more than an 'I see' from his explanation. Maybe someday something will be said that Alfred will disapprove of however it seems today isn't the day. Standing with a comment about getting a drink for them and checking on something Alfred leaves. Meanwhile Richard fumbles for the bed remote then curses loudly as a stabbing pain in his left shoulder reminds him he has been shot. Sighing the acrobat stares up at the ceiling, mumbling in frustration. "I think I've been cussing more the last month than I have my entire life."

The vocalization is more for his benefit than anyone else's. Finally finding the accursed item in question Ri tries to get more comfortable as his brain starts to piece back together everything that happened that night. 'So Eddie's the Riddler. I should have known that, should have easily figured it out but I think I just didn't want to admit it to myself. What do I do now? How do I face him? And….and why do I still feel the same for him even in knowing this?'

The answer is simple but not one he really wants to think about. 'I am seriously_, seriously,_ messed up.'

Rolling his eyes as he reenters the room with a pitcher and a cup Alfred fills the glass and carefully hands it to the boy.

"Apparently your doctor says you can only have water right now, so I can't get you the root beer I was going to surprise you with, I'm terribly sorry. Honestly, one little carbonated beverage won't hurt you."

Smiling at the disgruntled elder Robin shakes his head, "it's ok, water's great too."

Draining the glass he thanks Al as it is taken and filled again. "How are you holding up? A Mr. Terry and Ms. Cali would like to come see you before school starts, and Mr. Nygma has inquired about you fairly consistently."

"It'd be great to see them and- Eddie?" Deep green eyes gain a bit more clarity and focus just by the name alone. "Where is he?"

Placing the pitcher on a bedside table next to a vase of deep red-orange tiger lilies Alfred smiles, "the same place he has been for two days- the waiting room. I have spent most of the time in here with you, and having Mr. Nygma at the hospital to speak to has been a pleasure. They did permit him in shortly after your surgery but Bruce had a few….words with him."

"Words?" Anxiety grips Robin's senses. "What about?"

"I can assure you Bruce doesn't know his secret, however he seems to be getting uncomfortable with how close you two have become. He doesn't feel it is appropriate for you to be having a friend as old as Edward is. He was also beyond furious when he found out you two went to the concert together."

Unbelievable. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand Robin pinches the bridge of his nose firmly to try and alleviate the migraine forming. "I know Bruce is just trying to look out for me, but Eddie isn't that much older than me, and he didn't seem to have a problem with our friendship before."

"I agree with you, and I do honestly believe you two are very good for each other. However I don't believe Mr. Staeman's complaints helped the situation any."

"What?" Richard's words are almost torrid as the man who can piss him off in under a second is mentioned. "What did he say?"

"He told Bruce you are in Edward's office too often and he has seen you two making 'fag passes.'"

"He's lying."

"I know, but try telling your foster father that."

Dropping the animosity he feels towards the vendetta driven head of research all Ri does is half shrug. "I'll talk to Bruce later, I'll tell him almost everything and I think he'll understand."

Nodding his approval Alfred once again gets up from his chair. "I'll bring your friends in."

"Eddie?"

"I told him you are awake, he would like to see you once your school mates have left."

"Ah, okay."

Within seconds a pale, but cheerful Cali bounds into the room with Terry in tow. "Hey sexy! Look at you!"

Stopping at the very edge of the bed Cali sits on the side and starts to mess with Richard's hair with a sigh. "I would have killed to look as good as you do even feeling like crap. Other than you trying to blend with the sheets and your sex hair, you look smashing darling!"

Laughing at the petite blonde Robin just shakes his head, the girl huffing as her work to straighten out the ebony mane ruined. "So how does it feel not to have an appendix?"

"Hm, no different than it did to have it really, I can go back to cheerleading practice in a week. Doubt my scar will be as cool as yours though," the last statement is added with a wink.

Scooting closer Terry interjects, "dude, you okay right? Man I was really worried when your Dad called."

Holding back the urge to state again that Bruce isn't his Dad Robin nods. "Yeah, I'm good- honest."

"Ok, well we gotta get going if we're gonna get to class on time, I'll grab your homework and drop it off after school."

"Sounds great, thanks Terry."

"See ya hun! Tell your boyfriend I said hi!" Cali chirps as she once again is taking the lead of where she and Terry are walking.

"Boyfriend?"

Pausing in the doorway she looks over her shoulder and winks. "The really tall redhead who has been pacing the floor nonstop since we got here in the waiting room."

"O-oh, he's not, I mean…"

"Dude," the jock begins with a supporting smirk. "If I can tell he likes you, and I'm not so smart, and you seem to like him then what's the problem? Go for it, you're my best friend and that kind of thing doesn't matter to Cali and I and you know it."

Waving them off Richard tries not to let his blush be obvious. "All right you guys, I'll see ya after school."

Leaning back the ex circus performer closes his eyes and tries to stretch everything out again. This time he's met with less resistance and his back even gives a little pop. 'Ah that's better….why do I feel like I'm being watched?'

"Ri?"

If his hearing wasn't as good as it is he would have never caught the disquieted whisper at the door. Turning his head towards the doorway Robin smiles a little as he sees Ed peeking in like a frightened child. "Eddie."

Reaching out for the scientist slender fingers beckon him forward, "come here."

Closer now, but only in the doorway instead of around the corner looking in. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Another few faltering steps. "Promise?"

"I swear to you, I'm not mad at you in any way. I just want you to come here."

Ed looks like his soul has been torn asunder, and it makes Ri want to cry.

"Please….I just….we need to talk, and-"

The distance is closed before Richard can even register the movement, or the fact he has been gathered into Ed's arms as if he'll disappear. Other than a faint wave of nausea that makes him place a hand on the scientist's chest to steady himself.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please don't hate me, don't leave me! I wouldn't be able to take it if you did. I wanted to tell you, to explain_ everything_, I did. However I was certain you would have despised me."

Melting into Ed's embrace Robin tries to think of something to say, anything, that will convince the frantic man holding him he has no intention of leaving. As prior conversations about Eddie and the Riddler with Alfred come to mind it brings about another realization. 'Wait….'

Looking up into glazed eyes Ri observes electric green bleeding into the light grey green slowly from the outside in. 'That's it. That's got to be why; it makes total sense to me now!'

"Eddie?"

The redhead jolts as if tugged harshly from wherever it was he had slipped away to, and the unnerving color retreats. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask me anything you wish, Ri."

Trying to think of a delicate way to phrase it the brunette bites his bottom lip. 'Well there is not a better approach than the direct approach.' "Do you remember anything when you're the Riddler?"

"Remember…anything?"

"As in, are you completely aware of everything you do or do you blank out and never know?"

"Neither."

And somehow Edward Nygma always manages to make everything more complicated without trying. "Neither?"

Shifting long limbs in uneasiness Ed attempts clarification. "Most of the time I'm at least half aware, but sometimes I'm not aware at all."

Moving over as far as he can on the hospital bed Robin grabs the researcher by his shirt and pulls him onto it; with a bit of effort and some readjusting of arms and legs, mostly due to Richard's IV and Ed being too tall, they manage to get situated. The pain from the exertion is well worth being able to cuddle. "So…he's another personality?"

"Yes. One I've had to cope with for a very long time."

"Does he only show up when you're really stressed?"

"Any strong emotions can provoke him," a deep breath, then confident strokes to Robin's ribs. "If I can stop him I do, but most of the time there is nothing I can do."

The acrobat nods then makes a soft sound of happiness due to the petting. "Okay."

"Ok?"

"Okay."

Silence permeates the room for a few minutes before a voice that is Ed's but isn't speaks.

"You're not afraid of me?"

Gazing up into vibrant eyes Robin holds the contact for a solid minute before vocalizing the answer. "No, I'm not."

The Riddler grins with an almost lazy, predatory charm. "That makes me very happy, very happy indeed. May Eddie and I call you Birdie from now on?"

"Yes," Richard hesitates for a second before deciding to ask something. It feels strange to be speaking to someone who is his crush, but isn't and is all at once. "Do you go by something different or?"

The responding laughter sends a tingle through Richard's body. "Ed is just fine; there is no need for a name to distinguish when there is so little difference."

"Ok….Ed and Eddie….makes sense to me."

Silence again, and then Eddie murmurs something under his breath, says it again a little louder. The nickname is stated like tasting a new piece of candy and taking delight in the flavor. "Birdie…"

Ri moves Ed's shirt just enough to place a chaste kiss to one of the scars on his throat, the gentle petting wandering a bit more in reward for this action. "I like that name, it fits you."

Hooking a single finger under Robin's chin to tilt his face towards him Eddie kisses the acrobat, their lips easily taking to tasting each other.

"Ahem."

Snapping back from the older man Robin places both hands on Ed's chest as he turns away from him simultaneously, both looking at Alfred like two teens getting caught. "A-Al!"

Entering the room and closing the door behind him the caretaker addresses Ed first. "Mr. Nygma, Master Wayne is currently in route and should be here within four minutes. I came to fetch you and get you out of here before he arrives."

"Thanks." Ri wants to laugh for lack of a better reaction and at how hard Eddie is blushing.

Al raises his eyebrows and hides a grin. "No need to thank me. The only reason he has not appeared sooner is I told him of Richard's broken phone and he went to purchase him a new one, hence buying you two a little time in the process."

"Thanks Al, you're a lifesaver." Robin holds back the urge to pout as Ed untangles himself and gets up.

"Clearly."

"And I have four minutes to get out of here?" The employee of Bruce inquires once he's halfway to the door.

"Technically three now."

Walking over to the table with the flowers and pitcher of water Ed grabs a piece of paper from the hospital notepad and a pen, scrawling something as fast as possible before handing it to the emerald eyed boy with another swift kiss. "Because I know you don't have it memorized."

"Ok, thanks Eddie."

"Edward, I would like to return you to Richard in good condition one of these days."

With this remark they make their last hurried goodbyes and are out the door.

Precisely three minutes later Bruce taps on the doorframe. "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Licking his lips and tasting spearmint Richard offers Bruce his most innocent smile. "I'm doing pretty good, Cali and Terry were here earlier. How's work been?"

Taking this as approval to enter Bruce stalks in and drops himself into the chair prior occupied by Alfred. "Eh, the usual. Oh and Alfred said your phone had been broken during the incident."

Incident. Everything to Bruce that he doesn't really want to talk about is an 'incident.' Nodding and continuing his innocent boy routine Robin pretends not to notice. "Yeah, jerk took it from me and crushed it while I was texting you back."

Holding up a plastic shopping bag the blue eyed playboy digs into it and pulls out a box, handing it to his foster son. "Wasn't sure what you wanted, so I asked the associate and she seemed to have some good ideas, said she has a little brother around your age."

Staring at the packaging for a moment the brunette can't believe what he's seeing. Most of the kids at school would beg, plead, borrow, steal, and or otherwise kill for the new technology in his hands. "Is this a Xenyth?"

"Yeah, Shea said it's really popular with the high school and college kids, it's also the latest technology. I think you had said before that your favorite color is purple, but they only had green left."

'Great, phone girl has a name. This means he has, or will, be taking her out for dinner or something.' Opening the box Bruce's ward smiles at the sleek emerald phone. 'Ah sweet irony, now Bruce will make a comment about it matching my eyes which the girls will like and ask if I like it.'

"I mean hey, the green matches your eyes and girls love that. So what do you think? Nice right?"

Smiling brightly at his guardian Robin nods enthusiastically. "It's great Bruce, really. Thank you so much."

Pleased with himself Batman simply moves broad shoulders in his version of a shrug. "It was nothing, you've earned it. However there is something I wanted to talk to you about, kiddo."

'Oh great here it comes…' Making a little sound of interest to let Bruce know he's paying attention the teen takes the phone, charger, and manual out of the box; playing with each piece in turn to become familiar with them. 'I should have known he was sucking up, this is a four hundred dollar phone after all, and not something most adults want to be buying for a sixteen year old. Plus he only calls me kiddo when he feels guilty about something.'

"I think you need a break, Richard. You've been working so hard you've worn yourself thin, figuratively and literally. You barely sleep, and I know you're skinny anyways but you've lost more weight. Not to mention as you're getting older most criminals are taking off the kid's gloves when it comes to dealing with you. Pretty soon they will start to see you as what you are."

"What I am?"

"A young man that is dangerous due to uncanny intelligence and unfathomable physical skill. Your age was a buffer before, but Joker has made it clear not any longer. Then there is the Riddler."

Robin bites into the insides of his cheeks sharply.

"That man has a sickening fascination with you, and before you say anything I know."

Heart stopping the willowy teen continues to play with his new phone to keep his expression neutral.

"Richard I…the first night you where home with Alfred and I you had a terrible nightmare, but I knew why; I understood the anguish of losing your family right before your eyes and being powerless to stop it. You've always been nightmare prone, and I've just come to accept it as part of you. The last two years though I've noticed the nightmares have taken a severely different tone. I didn't want to think you had been hurt that way and I wasn't there to stop it so I let you pretend everything is okay. You can't pretend forever though and that's why I feel a break is necessary."

"I'm fine, Bruce. Al says the doc told you guys my shoulder's going to heal up just fine and honestly there's nothing wrong."

The fervor behind Batman's words makes Robin drop his phone into his lap. "While you were unconscious you screamed and cried so much they brought a psychologist in. Not only was she certain you have PTSD she thinks it's only a matter of time before your defenses break. You barely let anyone near you, and the doctors had to heavily sedate and restrain you because any time they even so much as lightly brushed your skin you screamed like on fire."

"Stop it, Bruce." Robin's hands move to his head, gripping the sides of his skull.

"You're not_ fine _Richard and you haven't been since you were fourteen!"

"Please stop," the billionaire is on a tirade, and Richard's interruptions are going unheard.

"I understand and that's why I'm trying to help! I shouldn't have been so blind all of the warning signs were clear!"

"It's not helping…" the pitiful plea would stop even the most heartless person cold; however Bruce isn't paying any attention.

"Stop lying to yourself and accept the fact you have been-"

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Robin tries to clear his mind and keep the overpowering sobs restrained. "Bruce please shut up…."

"Haven't you heard of Stockholm syndrome? Because that is what you-"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Curling into a ball Richard begins to rock back and forth, crying so hard he can barely breathe. The sensation of being touched induces pure terror and the teen screams and struggles to fight off whoever is trying to touch him. He doesn't care who it is, he just wants them_ away._

"That is quite enough!" The stern voice leaves no room for mistakes or questions.

Quick, familiar footsteps approach then the clumsy attempt at contact is replaced by a fatherly hug. Mind still reeling but gaining enough clarity to realize it's Alfred and he's safe Robin throws his arms around the man, nearly ripping his IV out and clinging for dear life. This action seems to spark Alfred's outrage even more, his hold becoming further protective as he sings soothingly and rubs the boy's back lightly.

"Alfred, I was just trying to-"

"Help? Haven't you done enough Bruce?" Ri has never heard Al address Bruce so rudely. "Go home; we will discuss this issue when I get there. You have stepped far out of line, Bruce Wayne. I expected so much better from you."


	6. Chapter 6 Father

Chapter 6  
Father

They say time heals all wounds. Why do emotional heal so much slower than physical? Two months have passed; Bruce and Al never talked about the 'hospital incident' ever again as far as Robin is aware of, or at least not in front of him. Batman worked solo while Robin healed and school went by at an agonizing pace. The only highlight to the whole mind numbing affair was Ed. By Al's recommendation they kept it under the radar, seeing each other twice the entire time. However they texted nonstop, messaging late night until Robin would fall asleep.

Fingers trailing over the even shell of his phone absently Robin tries to return his focus to his teacher and the lesson at hand. Cali had been so jealous about the silly phone she threw quite a fit, until that is, Terry promised to scrape and save to get her one.

His friends have taken to the habit of asking when they will get to meet his boyfriend, and of course the little nitpicky questions that both make Robin laugh and thirty shades of red all at once follow every time.

"So…" Cali begins as the bell rings and she and Terry catch up to Robin in the lunch line, "what's your boyfriend's name?"

Sighing Richard simply gives the perky girl a suffering glance. "He's not my boyfriend, and his name is Ed."

"Ah…" Picking up an apple then handing each of the boy's one the cheerleader continues without missing a beat. "So what does he do for a living?"

Robin pauses, he actually has to think about how to word what little he does understand. "I don't know all the details but he's a computer scientist. He works for Bruce with a development team. That's about all I know other than he can program stuff in his sleep."

Terry's eyebrows make a run for his scalp as he picks up a breadstick and starts munching it in line. "Uh huh…really?"

"Really, I've seen him do it before."

"Wow, he sounds really smart!" Cali chirps with genuine enthusiasm, handing her friend and boyfriend more food. "He's not bad on the eyes either, not one of those really hot types, but not ugly. More like a handsome nerd. It's cute."

Picking up their trays Robin and Terry follow Cali outside into the open field next to their school. No one ever really comes outside even though its open campus so they have more than ample privacy. Taking their usual places in a semi circle Ri allows himself to lounge a bit, taking a bite of his apple then immediately wishing he hadn't once Cali speaks again.

"So is he well endowed?"

Choking on the apple it takes a firm swat on the back to dislodge it from Terry before Robin can even begin to reply.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"You heard me. Is he well endowed? Super hung?" Cali smirks as both boys regard her like a poisonous plant. "What? I'm not in the wrong for asking! Just curious if what he's packing in the pants stacks up the impressive stature."

"Cali how many times do I have to say he is NOT my boyfriend! We just-"

The alert of an incoming message pulls Robin's attention away before he can complete his objection. Terry and Cali exchange a knowing look and a snicker as their friend eagerly opens his phone to check the message. "It's Eddie."

"His ears must have been burning."

Ignoring the remark Richard reads the text rapidly, flushing so suddenly Cali seizes the phone in curiosity. "Oooh! What'd he say?"

"He-hey klepto, give me my phone back!"

Blushing harder Robin tries in vain to get his cell back from the girl before she retreats however he finds himself in Terry's powerful bear hug, rendered near immobile by the gentle athlete. "Sorry dude, I want to know too."

Reading the message the cheerleader squeals and dances about like a loon. "Oh my god! Yes, tell him yes right this instant! If you don't I will for you!"

Letting go of the slightly agitated Boy Wonder with a confused expression Terry takes a moment before offering, "so….he asked him out finally?"

"Yep!"

"Dude, go for it."

Wishing he could just sink into the earth as Cali shoves his phone back into his hands Robin nods, shaking as he replies.

"You said yes right?"

"Yeah."

The following text from his now boyfriend doesn't take anymore than seconds, Robin smiles timidly and doesn't bother to respond. He knows his Birdie will show up.

"So?" Cali says with an exasperated wave of her hands.

"So?" The boy in question doesn't bat an eye, instead regarding the over curious pixie inoffensively.

"What'd he say?"

"Wants me to meet him after class, probably forgot lunch."

The same baffled expression crosses both friends' faces. Scratching his head Terry mumbles, "He does that often?"

"Not usually, but his supervisor has been extremely pissy lately." The bell rings, and all together the three teenagers gather their things and begin to head into their school.

"Your Dad's being mean?"

Shaking his head Robin pats Terry on the shoulder. He has to remind himself consistently people don't know where he came from, who he really belongs to, they just assume he's 'Bruce Wayne's Kid.' Or if they do know he hasn't run into a single person who's said, 'oh hey we were at the circus awhile back, sorry about your family. Nice routine though!'

"No, Bruce may be in charge of everything but he rarely even looks at Research and Development unless they're asking for money. Then he'll actually go see what they're up to decide how much to give them. It's this guy Mr. Staeman."

Entering the double doors of their school Robin throws his trash away then hurls the tray none too gently on a rack. After the janitors began to complain when they found random plastic trays strewn about the school the cafeteria staff started putting the racks out to gather them up. Maturity prevailed and most of the time everyone remembers to put everything away.

"You really don't like this guy, do you?" Cali gives a concerned look to the raven haired youth then the poor rack he almost knocked over by the force of his throw.

"No, I can't put into words how much I hate him; and I do mean truly hate him. Not only does he have some kind of twisted vendetta against Eddie but he goes above and beyond what should be humanly possible to make him as miserable as he can. No matter how hard Eddie works or how much he pushes himself to the brink of collapsing it's not good enough. Then, here's where it gets better, Staeman told Bruce two months ago that Eddie and I were making 'fag passes' at work. So of course Bruce had an aneurism and he doesn't want me seeing him anymore. Some stupid excuse about how I shouldn't be having friends more than five years older than me. So that's why Eddie and I have only really talked by text lately and I'm pretty sure when I get there I'm going to have to sneak around like some stupid spy movie just to be able to see him and make sure he's ok."

With a few parting words of encouragement and threats to 'kick the douche bag's ass' the trio breaks up, Robin more than well aware he won't be able to focus in art class at all. Taking his seat in the back of the class the boy turns his phone over in his hands for a bit, absentmindedly listening to the instructions on the use of acrylics. 'I know how to use acrylics….I should text him and see if he's even eaten anything yet today.'

Turning his phone on silent Robin keeps one hand on his desk near his supplies and the other underneath, fingers moving over the keyboard with the knowledge of where every letter is without having to look down.

Hey, dumb ?

Only time he has to look down is to check and read the responses.

You never have asked me a dumb question yet, love. What is it?

Shifting his things around to look busy Robin continues.

You've eaten today?

The answer takes longer than is hoped, and not very comforting.

No, Staeman has cut back on breaks. I have my first at 4.

Four? The deceptively strong teen tries not to snap the hapless paintbrush in his grasp.

Is he serious? You got there at 6! Is he doing this to the rest of the team?

He's serious and no. I am the only one on the team with this new break schedule. Margie has been slipping me coffee and distracted him so I could go to the bathroom.

Margie, or better known through most of the office as Breasts Magee, is the most intelligent woman Robin's ever met. Unfortunately she's built like a supermodel and with a shy personality she was doomed from the get go by the chauvinists at Wayne enterprises.

I owe her then for at least trying to take care of you.

She says it is not a problem, that we are the only people who treat her like she's a person and not Barbie. Could I possibly ask you a favor, Birdie?

Doing his usual ridiculous habit of nodding even though it can't be seen Ri berates himself then responds.

Absolutely, what is it?

I'm going to call ahead to the café so I can eat something, don't feel so great. Would you mind terribly picking it up when you come?

Of course not, I'll come right after school.

Thank you, such a sweet little Birdie.

Quit that

=)

Rolling his eyes at his phone the sophomore puts it into his pocket and tries to get his assignment done. 'Have to worry about Eddie later, there's only an hour and a half left of school. And the roads shouldn't be icy so I can floor it when I leave.'

"Dammit!" Robin clenches his jaw tightly and resists the urge to raise his gloved hand and flip off the behemoth of a vehicle blowing past him. He can drive to Wayne Enterprises in his sleep; however he wasn't prepared for the lovely sheen of ice on the city's major roads. 'What did I expect? It's January!'

Finally making it to the parking lot the frozen boy dismounts with a hiss and leaves his helmet with the motorcycle, near running towards the café mocking him cheerfully across the street.

'This is perfect…Eddie's probably chewing on his own arm by now and I still have to get in and grab his order. I'm thirty minutes later than I told him I would be. Stupid Gotham traffic, you'd think they'd never seen ice in the dead of winter before!'

Pouting at nothing in particular as he enters the restaurant Robin notices the truck that had cut him off before is parked next to his bike now and someone has gotten out. 'Great, hope they aren't planning on having a chat about me being too young to have my bike or something because I don't have the time and I'm definitely not in the mood. '

The usual girl behind the counter smiles knowingly upon Ri's entrance and hands him three bags. "Here you go, all set hun."

"Jesus, did he order the whole menu?"

Laughing Amanda winks and picks up one of the laminated menus to check. "Not quite but just about, he sounded ready to pass out to be honest."

"I better haul it, then." Waving goodbye over his shoulder at the girl Robin is fully aware of the fact he's being watched as he moves quickly towards the building. The man who followed him is leaning against his truck, and as he passes steps away from it.

"Hey boy, you Grayson?"

The inquiry stops Robin in his tracks. "I am."

As the stranger gets closer the emerald eyed teen becomes uncomfortably aware of some very striking similarities between this man and his boyfriend. "And you are?"

"Ian Nashton, but that would be Mr. Nashton to you boy."

Already Robin can tell he's not going to like this man. For all his similarities, the differences are just as prominent. Steel grey eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a very cruel smile. 'He looks a lot like Eddie but not at the same time. He's taller than Eddie too…Didn't think that was possible.'

"Need you to tell me where Edward is."

Immediately Robin feels like he's been dunked into a frozen lake. "Why?"

"Why?" The glower he's met with actually makes him want to recoil as fast as feasible. "Why the damn fool questions, boy. Because I asked you to, and that should be fucking good enough."

"I…he's working, so I don't think-"

"That's right, boy! You don't think!" Robin is so stunned by how rapidly Nashton gets infuriated he doesn't have the chance to pull back before he is roughly grabbed by his right arm.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

"Answer the fucking question!"

Forgetting the food Robin lets it drop to the asphalt as he concentrates on trying to pry the fingers off of him. This action only works to anger the other man further and the bruising force becomes near bone crushing. "If I have to break your god damned arm for an answer I will do it!"

Head spinning Robin opens his mouth to speak but ends up crying out instead as his other arm is grabbed and subjected to the same treatment.

"Let's try this again…"

"Let's not."

Looking over the boy to whoever had spoken Ian Nashton releases Robin, and in the same moment he finds himself maneuvered around the waist so that he is behind his protector.

"Eddie!" Slipping his fingers through the scientist's belt loops Robin presses his cheek to Ed's back, swallowing as he feels the tension throughout his boyfriend's spine. 'He's shaking…'

"I do believe the last thing I said to you was fuck off and die," each word is delivered with razor sharp clarity. "So I would love to know WHAT THE FUCK gives you the right to come around here and start harassing people important to me."

The demeaning bark of laughter that follows makes Robin grasp Ed tighter. 'What do I do? I can't call Bruce because he'll blame Eddie, and I can't fight this guy myself if it comes down to it he's a mountain. His arms are as big around as my waist, I'd be able to hold out for a bit but eventually he'd beat the hell out of both of us.'

"Always the mother fucking moron, Edward. Don't tell me you're a faggot too? 'Cause twiggy there looks a little too cozy."

"How did you find me?"

"Doctor Crane described the boy and told me if I follow the little bitch I would find you."

"Birdie." The coolness of the tone snaps Robin out of his dizzying train of thought. "Take my wallet and go do something. Don't come back here until I call or text you."

"What? No, I'm not going to leave you here al-"

"That wasn't a request."

Ed has never spoken to Robin so harshly, Riddler or otherwise, and it's almost enough to make the teen want to cry.

"But Eddie…"

Reaching behind him the scientist gently but very firmly removes the boy's hands from his sides, turning and facing him. The color shift is happening in his eyes again; except this time at an accelerated rate. Staring down at Robin for a minute Ed blanks out before taking his wallet and pressing it into Robin's hands.

"I said go."

Glaring at Ian Nashton with all of the hatred his heart can muster Robin storms over to his motorcycle, shoving Ed's wallet into his pocket before putting his helmet on and peeling out of the parking lot. He doesn't know what to do, where to go, or even what to think about the whole situation. 'Dammit….dammit…'

Gunning it so his engine roars with the wrath he wants to express Robin flies through the city he loves and hates, the city that has given and taken so much already. How can four years feel so long?

His heart is on auto pilot, his mind and body simply along for the ride. He knows he got off his bike and wandered into a building after easily leaping over the fence, he also knows he climbed some type of scaffolding. Although he knows this Robin is not aware, the numbness so deep into his core he finds a comfortable place and curls up. Wishing for his conflicting emotions to make sense, wishing he could wipe the smug smirk off of people's faces that are like Nashton, wishing Bruce could understand things like Alfred does. Wishing his strong father, graceful mother, and bossy brother were alive.

There aren't enough magic lamps for every yearning passing though his heart in an elegy.

"This building has been closed for quite some time, but I believe there may be a confused little bird nesting in the rafters."

It feels like hours later that the voice drifts into his fatigued senses, opening his eyes slowly and stretching taut muscles Robin realizes as he looks at his phone it has indeed been hours, three to be exact. Not only that but he must have forgotten to take his phone off of silent from school because there are twenty two missed calls and sixteen texts. Peeking over the edge of one of many support beams to the building that once held the circus Robin finds himself meeting the very worried gaze of Alfred Pennyworth. The elderly gentleman has very cautiously climbed halfway up a piece of scaffolding and is gripping it tightly. "If the little Robin will kindly come down now I am afraid I may have to change my trousers."

Unable to keep from smiling even as tears start to well up the acrobat does as asked, getting down in perhaps not the way Alfred intended but landing perfectly on the cracked marble flooring. 'The last time I saw this floor….it was when-'

"What in the world happened, Richard?" The loving guardian waits until he is safely on the floor before he continues speaking. "There was some kind of brawl at Wayne Enterprises and Mr. Nygma ended up hurt, Bruce and the security team interfered once they finally caught wind and from the way the assailant was talking you had been there at least for the beginning."

'From the way he was talking…I'm sure it was all nice things.'

Placing a consoling arm around Robin's shoulders Alfred begins to steer him towards the exit. "We need to get going, Bruce and Edward are beside themselves with worry, so much so they even cooperated in trying to find you. Until Edward collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital."

And yet again it only takes the mention of his boyfriend to regain the boy's senses. "Is he ok? What happened?"

Once they are out the exit Alfred leads Robin to the car and opens the passenger door to usher him in. "Well you can ask him yourself once we get to the hospital. I don't imagine he has been discharged just yet. Perhaps I will take you two for ice cream."

"My bike?"

"We will pick it up later."

The teen makes a face at the idea of him and Ed being taken to get ice cream like little kids however at the same time he can't deny that he would really like that. Getting in and putting his seatbelt on before Alfred can even ask him to do so Ri lets the question in the back of his mind come to the forefront.

"How did you know where to find me? I wasn't even sure where I was."

Alfred smiles in a sagely manner. "Where else would a confused young man who has been under more stress than any adult should have to handle go? Bruce had done a similar thing some years back. You likely don't remember it but when you first came to us you would run here whenever Bruce frightened you or pushed you too hard in your training. After I intervened it ceased, but it was commonplace for a good six months or so."

"I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised, you don't seem to recall much of the first year. Once you became more lucid Bruce trained you harder and had you running with him within the next year." Robin can almost taste the disapproval in Alfred's words.

"You sound mad."

"Mad? Oh heaven's no, but I do feel he brought you into this other life of his much too soon. The wounds from your family's death were still fresh and then you were…injured on mission."

The topic is dropped on that note. As soon as the hospital's emergency entrance comes into view Ri unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the car before Alfred can protest fully.

"Honesty, Richard!" Is all that is caught of the elder's chiding before the door is hastily shut and he runs full speed inside. After all, Al will understand and forgive him easily for his hurried behavior. Nearly crashing into a nurse Robin catches the room number from her and skids to a walk, trying to gain some calm before getting too close. However the sound of two of the most important men in his life arguing stops him before he can come into view.

"Don't get me wrong, you're one of my best employees and I don't want your future with my company compromised; but dammit I'm getting tired of this game, Edward!"

"Mr. Wayne, please. I told you the truth."

"You expect me to believe a convicted felon, who seems somehow attached to you, just randomly decided to show up and start threatening my son then you both? HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM? AND WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?"

"Honestly sir I swear to you I had nothing to do with him coming to work! If anything I would have liked to have never seen him again."

"That's it, you-"

Pretending to be on his phone so they can hear him coming from around the corner and stop whatever bullshit Bruce is trying to start Robin approaches the door. Shutting the phone he offers both his most disarming smile. "Hey Bruce, hey Eddie."

An innocent blink of large emerald eyes. "What's going on?"

Instantaneously all of the tension in the room is gone, Ri doubts Eddie doesn't see through his cutesy act but he knows it works perfectly on Bruce. "Richard, thank god! I was worried sick. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

Entering the room the rest of the way the slender teen sits in one of the chairs next to the bed, getting comfortable to make a point and biting his bottom lip adorably. He knows he's pulling the naïve card, he's just not aware of how well it actually works on most.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to turn my phone off of silent after school so I didn't know anyone called. I just kind of drove around because Eddie told me to leave and not come back until it was safe." Ninety four percent truth with just a dash of white lie; the best way to deal with Bruce Wayne. 'He must have really been worried if he's accepting this so easy.'

Nodding as he digests the information the playboy sighs, running a hand through dark brown hair before mumbling, "okay, well….I guess I should thank you Edward for not letting Richard get hurt. Alfred can take you home when they release you. Come on, Richard let's go."

'Shit! Puppy eyes time….' Attacking full force Robin meets Bruce's gaze with the deepest, most soulful puppy expression he can.

"But Bruce, can't I wait with Eddie and Al so they won't be bored? Please?"

Meeting the look head on and without any defense Batman cracks easily. He is the sternest man on his ward when he doesn't have to actually look at him. "All right fine, I guess. I'll see you at home. Oh, and Edward?"

Opening his eyes to respond Robin notices the obvious signs of a concussion in his boyfriend's eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Take some time off, you have enough vacation time stacked up to send the whole company to the tropics for a week. Also give me a call later and let me know how you're doing. I'll deal with Mr. Staeman."

"Thank you, sir."

Without another word Bruce leaves, for another two minutes or so after he is gone Ed and Ri simply stare at each other until they know it is safe.

"What did the doctors say?" The bewildered and worried expression on the boy's face makes it clear exactly how he feels about the whole thing at this point.

Ed shifts in what looks like discomfort, picking absently at bright green medical tape that is covering where he likely got an IV drip of painkillers. The movement draws Robin's attention to the cast on his left wrist, also an eye burning shade of green.

"Severe concussion, broken wrist, sprained ankle, bruised ribs, and some minor scrapes and bruises. All and all it was a fair fight this time."

'This time? He means he's had to deal with that bastard before?' The dangerous glimmer than begins in the smaller creature's eyes makes Ed hunch a bit more. "Birdie, I-"

"Was being stupid? Not using common sense? What were you thinking, Eddie?" Robin is shivering so hard his teeth are chattering. Adjusting himself so that he's a little more comfortable the teen throws his legs over the arm of the chair in exasperation, not thinking about the fact he's within reaching distance now. "So you stood up to that asshole, that's great, but dammit he was a freaking mountain! Why wouldn't you just let me stay and help you? We could have gotten backup sooner and-"

The arm that reaches out and wraps long fingers around his right ankle silences Ri's rant. "Birdie, I understand and truly do appreciate you wanting to help, but he was not something I would have ever wanted you to see yet alone know of. Look at your arms."

Doing as he is asked Robin takes of his jacket and pushes up the sleeves of his shirt, noticing his upper arms are covered in pitch black bruises. 'I don't remember him moving his hands that much.'

Ed's tone and face become more unreadable than anything the teen's ever encountered. "If he can do that without even trying what makes you think I would want you staying with me in harm's way? He could have single handedly crushed your skull."

"I don't care," Ri snarls insolently.

"Well I do."

The sound of sensible shoes approaching stills any further protest either can make. Raising an eyebrow at the two in the room Alfred states in jest, "pity. And here I thought I was going to have to find a firehouse to detach you two from each other."

Smiling in satisfaction at the color that crosses Richard's face Alfred continues. "I have just spoke with the doctor Edward and you are free to go. I will be dropping you and Richard off at your apartment. I took the liberty of asking where it is from the nurse who obtained your information during admittance."

"Both of us?" Ri pulls his leg away from the forgotten hold of his boyfriend and turns towards Alfred.

"Why of course, Mr. Nygma has a serious concussion and will need to be awoken every hour."

"But Bruce-"

"I told him Terry called and wanted you to stay the night; after all there is a bowl game tomorrow and we know how excitable his family gets."

"But what if Terry-"

"I also took the liberty of calling him and explaining the situation. He would like me to inform you to have fun and he expects to see you tomorrow for the pre game party at his residence, with Mr. Nygma in tow."

"Have fun?"

"Yes, I am not certain of the connotations of his actual statement however he said and I quote, 'tell him to have fun and don't forget if he scores a touchdown not to do the end zone dance without the gear.'"

Ed snickers as Robin nearly falls out of his chair.

"Ok, let's go." The ebony haired boy gets up and starts to tug at Ed lightly to try and get the scientist in motion.

Not like he needed any sleep tonight….

Right?


	7. Chapter 7 Bond

Chapter 7  
Bond 

It took more effort than Robin would have liked to get Ed to get dressed, gather his things, and get into the car. After an insisted stop for ice cream by Alfred the boy sulks in the backseat and munches on the cold treat thoughtlessly. Well, somewhat thoughtlessly. His attention keeps getting drawn to the way the tall man in the passenger seat is eating his ice cream. The unintentional, or seemingly so, sensuality to it is almost too much for Ri to bear. 'Aware or not he's being cruel.'

Alfred meanwhile chatters away at his companions with a relaxed and kindly tone. The stories he relates the teen has heard many times while following the family friend about the house as he cleaned but they never grow old. Stopping in front of Ed's apartment complex Alfred gives each a knowing look. "Good night, Edward; Richard. Be good you two."

Saying goodbye Robin gets out and hears Ed mumble something that sounds like a bye as he exits the vehicle and starts to lead the ex circus star into the complex. 'There is so much I want to ask him, but somehow I don't think that tonight is the night. Maybe it would be best to never bring up the topic.'

Edward Nygma's apartment building is another one of Gotham's redesigned, yet very much the same, pieces of architecture. Coming up to the door Ed pauses for a moment before looking down at Ri, concussion still evident but he looks a bit more coherent. "You don't have to do this, Birdie. I can set my alarm clock and wake up myself every hour."

Robin runs each pad of his fingertips over his thumb in nervous habit. "I don't want to risk that, Eddie. With a concussion this bad it's best to let me wake you up."

With a nod the researcher unlocks his front door, holding it open for his companion to enter first. Stepping in with faint apprehension the sophomore is uncertain whether he should find a spot to stand and not touch anything or just turn and leave. The door shutting and clicking locked behind him raises a juxtaposition of emotions. 'Don't be stupid, everything is fine.'

Toeing his shoes off Robin moves quietly though the narrow entryway into the living room. Varying shades of green embellish the modest apartment, but somehow it has a homey feel even through its chaotic. To the left is the kitchen area and beyond a cracked door on the right Ri reasons is the bedroom.

"Please make yourself at home, Birdie. I'm going to change."

The emerald eyed teen shivers involuntarily as Ed brushes past him to walk into his room. Taking a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth Robin ambles into the kitchen, searching the cabinets briefly before finding the glasses and removing one. Filling it with water from the faucet he drains it before filling it once more.

Halfway through his second cup Ri becomes acutely aware of breath on the back of his neck and an arm snaking around his waist. 'I didn't even hear him come up.'

Placing the glass in the sink just in time Robin finds himself instantly spun around and seized by the back of his thighs, lifted without effort and placed on the counter. Blinking rapidly the startled boy stares up at his boyfriend, who is standing at full height and smirking. These signals are enough that he doesn't really have to look at the scientist's eyes to know exactly what is going on. "E-Ed. Hi."

The rapacious gleam in the older man's eyes brightens as he leans in closer. "Pretty little Birdie, whatever shall I do now that I have you here, all alone, in my humble abode?"

Robin senses this is more of a rhetorical question once long fingers start trailing over the taut planes of his body. "Um…"

"Um? What does um translate to? If it is touch me more, then I would be more than happy to oblige." In emphasis one hand scoots Robin closer to the edge, the other tangling in his hair and tugging his head back resolutely. Placing himself between the brunette's legs Ed kisses the pale throat left vulnerable to him, nipping every once in awhile and taking delight in the gasps it elicits.

"You taste wonderful."

"Ed, you need to get some rest."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"And what if I am more interested in you, Birdie?"

"Then I…" Robin struggles to formulate complete thoughts and sentences as the advances send heat throughout his body, heat and trepidation. "I-I'm flattered, but I would really like you to get at least a little bit of sleep. You can't heal very well on sleep deprivation."

Clearly not accepting this as an answer Ed presses his lips to Ri's, dominating in a split second and crushing him tightly to his body. Only now does the teen realize his boyfriend is in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, the heat of his skin seeping though Robin's clothes and warming him. 'This…is nice but…but…'

Something changes.

As the hand that was in the boy's hair is removed and wrapped around his throat right beneath his jaw and the other grips his ass tightly Robin lashes out in terror, shoving Ed away as hard as he can by his shoulders.

"STOP!"

Ed recedes and Eddie is left to the aftermath of his alternate's actions. The change happens at break neck speed, a look akin to disbelief crossing uncertain features before becoming incomprehensible. "Ri…"

Robin's heart is racing, pounding furiously against his ribcage as he frantically tries to regain control of his emotions and shove the tormenting flashes into the back of his mind. Shuddering he reaches out and makes an effort to reassure his boyfriend, even as he wants nothing more than to retreat into a whimpering ball of incoherent memories and complete trauma. "Eddie, I…"

Removing himself as if he's a hazardous material Eddie is halfway out of the kitchen before he says quietly over his shoulder, "I need to go shower."

The closing of a door has never made Robin feel so isolated, so angry with himself. 'What the hell is my problem, Ed wasn't going to hurt me. He wasn't! I was just being stupid….It's not his fault it's mine, and I need to stop this.'

Richard's legs are weak as he hops off the counter and drinks some more water before staggering over to the cozy looking couch and curling into one of its corners dejectedly. 'I've been crushing hard on this guy for a year solid, and the first sign of something a little uncomfortable and I'm freaking out.'

Coiling tighter in on himself Robin listens to the water running in the bathroom. He hated seeing that look on Eddie's face, he looked ready to hurt himself and it stings immeasurably. Ri doesn't know how long he listens to the muffled spray before it finally ceases. Perking instantly the graceful youth watches the bathroom door intently. When the Riddler finally emerges his skin is a shade lighter and his lips have taken a blue tinge. Without a word the lanky redhead darts into his room, returning with an alarm clock. He plugs it into an outlet behind the couch side table and sets the time, green numbers glowing softly. "The left two buttons set the alarms, you can set two at a time. I awaken to light fairly easily so if you just reach in and turn on my bedroom light I'll wake up."

"Eddie, listen-"

"Goodnight, Ri. Please get some rest and help yourself to anything you may want. If you would care to watch some television the remote is in the table drawer and the shelves on the right hand side of the entertainment center have all of my movies."

"Eddie?"

Pivoting abruptly Nygma goes to bed, closing his door inaudibly. Chest tightening Robin feels like his heart has been rolled across a field of razor blades. He's not even aware of the fact he has stirred until he's staring at the closed door. "Eddie, please…"

Silence smiles its black toothed grin, picking harder at the boy's anxiety. "Please listen. I know you're not asleep yet. I'm sorry about earlier, it's all my fault, just please…."

More silence.

"Eddie?" Panic stricken Ri presses his fingertips lightly to the simplistic barrier. Tears blur his vision while the voice of his psyche beats him ruthlessly.

"Eddie, please don't shut me out! I can't….I can't take it, please." The anguish in the teen's voice is overpowering, the heart wrenching cries are barely above a whisper but in the stillness there is no way Ed couldn't hear them. "Please…"

The door is ripped open so suddenly Robin can't brace himself, tumbling into Ed's arms and being embraced so tightly it almost hurts. "Birdie…"

Unable to stifle the sobs any longer Richard just cries, wrapping his arms around Edward and clinging to him for dear life. "I'm so sorry please forgive me it's all my fault I didn't mean to and-"

Jerking back a bit to look at the boy's face in disbelief Ed exclaims. "Your fault? How in the world is any of this your fault? If anyone should be apologizing it's me!"

Making soothing little sounds the taller man tilts Robin's chin up and kisses him chastely, wiping away tears with trembling fingers. "Don't cry, Birdie. Please don't cry, it's ok….everything is ok."

Once he feels like he can breathe again Ri takes a few deep breaths, nodding slowly and letting himself kiss Ed in return. 'And again I act like an idiot. How can he stand me?'

Grey-green eyes study the acrobat for a moment before picking him up. "Come on, Birdie. Let's go to bed."

Slender arms circle Ed's neck, only shifting in mild unease when he is carefully put down. Robin has never been on a bed so amazing feeling before; he knows he'll be out like a light soon. "What about the alarm in the living room?"

Flicking off his bedroom light Ed chuckles. "I'll hear it, don't worry."

A slight shiver licks up the teen's spine as the mattress shifts a bit and a blanket is put over his body while being pulled into Ed's embrace again. Biting his bottom lip as he ends up laying against the scientist while he's on his back Ri manages to speak before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Eddie."

"Goodnight, Birdie. Sleep well."

Waking with a gasp Richard is at once filled with panic. 'Oh fuck, I didn't wake Eddie up every hour like I was supposed to! Fuck I hope he's okay! Oh god what if he-'

"Good morning, beautiful Birdie!"

Mental panic automatically grinding to a standstill as he registers the voice directly _above_ him Robin flips onto his back, meeting gleeful orbs.

Edward Nygma is perfectly positioned on all fours over his small boyfriend like a playful tiger, leaning his face a bit closer to nuzzle the boy's neck and cheeks. "May I have my good morning kiss now or do I have to wait for a little while longer?"

The disgruntled huff Robin gives is met with good natured laughter. "All right, breakfast first it is!"

Before Batman's partner can even utter a word he is scooped up and hauled into the kitchen-dining room hybrid. 'I'm starting to see a pattern here…why does he seem to like picking me up so much? Oh well, at least he's okay and looks better already. Can't complain about that or deny I kinda like this…really shouldn't be lifting me with a sprained ankle and broken wrist though.'

After setting his boyfriend on a stool at the breakfast bar Ed immediately turns to the various pots and pans on the oven's burners, turning a few knobs and placing food on a plate. "What would you like to drink, Birdie?"

"Um…water?" The sight of the lanky scientist being domestic is both endearing and confusing. 'We've had so much diner food together I've never thought about the fact that he might be able to cook…'

Blinking at the plate and silverware that is set before him Ri can't deny his stomach that is reviving itself by the smell of the food alone, protesting loudly. 'Strawberry-cinnamon French toast, scrambled eggs, and hash browns? He couldn't have known this is my favorite…Al doesn't even know.'

"Go ahead, Birdie. I'm going to clean up in here a bit first then I'll join you."

Accepting this fact a bit hesitantly the boy picks up his fork and takes a bite of his French toast. 'Might nothing, this is the best strawberry-cinnamon French toast EVER!'

"Oh my god!" Robin exclaims before he can stop himself, making happy little sounds not to different from chirping as he dives full force into his meal.

Startled Ed whirls around to face Ri, spatula still in hand. "Wh-what? Is it okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not even close!" Emerald eyes shine happily and the acrobat downs another bite before continuing. "This is the best, Eddie! Really, I didn't know you could cook. It's amazing!"

Merely sighing indulgently Ed grins and shakes his head, turning back to what he was doing and finishing up. "Birdie, you're too adorable."

A minute or so later Eddie joins him with his own plate, the two eating in companionable silence. Taking a sip of water Robin breaks the quiet first. "So you are willing to go today?"

"Go?" The head tilt explains it all. The redhead definitely forgot.

"Terry's party; well, technically it's his parent's. It's a sports thing but it's always really fun. They like to call it a party but usually it's just Terry, his parents, Cali and I. They're great people, really easy going and great to be around."

"Really?" Eddie chimes playfully earning a blush in return.

"Y-yeah, and we can be ourselves around them. They are some of the kindest, most unprejudiced people I've ever met."

The slow nod given in return for this information makes it clear that the idea is being considered. "I'm sure they're wonderful, Ri. You never speak of anyone falsely."

Robin's smile wilts around the edges. "However?"

"However I don't believe we can truly be fully ourselves around them. We together are bound to gain disapproval in some form or another. We have to use caution; I don't want to chance losing you by being facetious or careless about our relationship. There are many nasty repercussions I can earn by being foolish."

Jewel like eyes stare at the countertop, tracing random patterns. "I know this Eddie. I comprehend this much better than you might think, but trust me when I say their house is a safe haven."

"How can you be so-?"

"Because I checked my texts in the car last night, and Terry's Dads' invited us."

Whatever train of thought Edward Nygma had is blatantly derailed at this quiet statement. "_Dads'_? As in two fathers?"

"Yes. Why do you think Terry is so easy going and supportive? Please Eddie; let's just go to the party. I promise you'll understand when we get there and I am almost positive you'll enjoy yourself."

'I didn't want to do this to him however….' Robin gives the puppy eyes full force, catching startled grey-green and not letting go. "Please Eddie?"


	8. Chapter 8 Meetings

Chapter 8  
Meetings

"All right! You made it!" Pure excitement lights Terry's face as he opens the front door of his home wide, throwing his arm around Robin and tugging his friend inside. "Come on in, guys! Dad and Father are gonna be stoked!"

Keeping a hold of Ed's hand as he is pulled inside the teen darts his boyfriend a comforting look and drags him over the threshold. After a back pop, shoulder rub, four good morning kisses, six pleas, and two solid minutes of the cute face the scientist finally agreed. And that was all just to go, afterwards requires a whole new list of rewards.

Eddie is hunched a bit more than usual, eyes darting around wearily even as Ri continues to squeeze his hand and wordlessly reassure him. Letting go of the brunette in the entryway of the huge two story Terry calls into the kitchen. "Hey, they made it!"

Cali flutters around the corner like a hyperactive butterfly and hugs Robin before addressing Ed.

"Hey sexy! Glad to see you could make it. And you must be Eddie! We've heard, more like pried, so much about you! Gosh you're much taller up close! Oh, and it's nice to see you somewhere other than the hospital waiting room."

Terry nods in accord. "Gotta agree with my girl on that."

Ri doesn't catch whatever the redhead mumbles politely as he is suddenly tossed into the air and caught by strong hands. "Damn good to see ya, kid! And you're eating a bit more, ain't ya? Actually weight enough to be a football now!"

"Hey, Carl." Richard smiles and pats the buff man's arms as if it's the most natural thing in the world for an ex pro football player to be throwing him around. Carl Gilmore grins and sets the acrobat down, turning his attention to Edward in moments. "And you must be the one Devin and I keep hearing about. And you are?"

"Nygma." Ed accepts the hand offered to shake with only slight hesitation. "Edward Nygma."

"Well, welcome Eddie." Carl barely skips a beat, if he has anything negative to say no one would know it.

"Goddamn son of a bitch piece of shit oven I'll fucking-"

Sounds not too unrelated to an explosion come from the kitchen and immediately Cali disappears to go help. Shaking his head Carl points towards the kitchen with a look halfway between pride and embarrassment. "That would be Devin. If he wasn't busy destroying our kitchen I'm sure he would be happy to say hello."

"For the love of God! Terrance Alan Gilmore!"

Terry begins to curl into himself, looking to his father for possible salvation from whatever is about to come next.

"Boy get in here and help your Dad!"

Cringing the linebacker gives Carl one last pleading look. "Come on, Father…."

"Sorry, kiddo. You know how your Dad gets. Just go humor him and please don't let him break too much. I just replaced half of the kitchen."

As the blonde's eyes meet his friend's Robin holds up both hands defensively. "Sorry Terry, I would love to go help however…"

A vague gesture is made towards the redhead who, at some point in time within the last few minutes, has managed to get himself back behind Richard and is holding onto the teen's shoulders tightly. "I'm a bit stuck. I don't think Eddie's going to be detaching anytime soon."

With the heavy steps of a man going to his own certain doom Terry leaves the room, the fingers gripping Robin's shoulders constricting more as the attention is again on Ed.

"So, Eddie, what exactly is it that you do for work? I've heard-"

The bloodcurdling scream of an Amazon echoes through the house and is followed shortly by the metallic howl of the oven in its death throes.

"OH MY GOD! DAD! DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE OVEN?"

No words can describe the look on Carl's face as he hits his palm to his forehead quickly and with great force. "Devin!"

Answering the call of his husband Devin Gilmore rounds the corner, the oven door still held limply within his dark fingers. "Yes, honey?"

"Come be social and let Cali and Terry handle the rest of the food prep, okay?"

"Social? You mean they-" Obsidian eyes make contact with Robin and Ed for the first time. "Darling!"

The almost surreally attractive black man drops the door onto the carpet with a thud and saunters up to the brunette, placing a light kiss to each cheek. "You're gorgeous as ever, and I see you brought your man."

Peeling Ed's fingers off of his small boyfriend's shoulders Devin ushers the teen over to Carl. "Stay here Darling, I need to inspect him."

Eyes widening as the weight of the words is clear Ri mouths the words 'I'm sorry' to his boyfriend. 'Oh I'm_ so_ going to owe Eddie for this…I'm going to be giving shoulder rubs and popping his back for the rest of my life I can feel it….'

Taking a wrist first Devin gives a strong jerk, pulling the shy researcher away from the edge of the entryway and closer to the beginning of the living room. "Good, now that I have some light…"

Carl's husband paces one circle around Ed, then making a sound halfway between approval and disapproval he moves in front of the lanky man again. "No, no, no. This just won't do!"

In a maneuver too fast for Robin to gauge Devin forces the Riddler to stand at full height. "Ah, there we are! You are a handsome man when you aren't hunched into yourself and staring so demurely at the floor."

The next motion startles Ed so much that he would have been on the wall if he wasn't being held firmly by the groin. "Ooh, nice. My, Darling, I see you like them tall and well built."

The last part of the observation is accented with a wink over Devin's shoulder. "I approve."

Carl laughs hysterically while the acrobat gapes in shock and near horror, he doesn't know what to say; yet alone think. However he and Ed are both saved by Terry and Cali entering to see what the fuss is about.

"Oh my god, DAD! LET THE POOR MAN GO!"

Retreating with a feigned smile of innocence Devin picks the oven door up and proceeds back to the kitchen with a worried Carl in tow. Red enough for both Eddie and Ri Terry sputters apologies profusely.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie…I had no idea Dad was going to do that." Rubbing the back of his neck in nervous habit Terry takes Cali's hand and gestures to everyone. "Come on, the game's started. Father and Dad will join in a bit I'm sure."

A few hours later Robin is smiling contently within Ed's arms as he listens to Carl patiently explain the entire history of, and point of, the game of football. Although of average intelligence the man's experience as a pro player and his humbleness make it an enjoyable topic; every question, no matter how great or small, is met with enthusiasm. The gargantuan TV before them Carl's reference as he points to various things he explains to Eddie; every once in awhile leaning forward to retrieve a bowl or plate from the coffee table and offer its contents to his company on the couch.

At first the brunette didn't think they could all fit comfortably on the couch, then came the understanding that Carl and Devin were going to sit on one side, Eddie and Terry on the other; with both Cali and Ri being pulled into their boyfriend's laps. After the four got situated it became clear there was ample room for the two smallest people to squeeze in and still be comfy, but no point in not cuddling up and possibly hurting their men's feelings. Besides, Robin is pretty sure for Eddie the affection is also defense so he can't be 'inspected' again. Hazel and emerald exchange a meaningful look from their perches, a smile, and then a laugh. From behind them Cali and Ri can feel Terry and Eddie exchange a look of their own, something they don't understand but has some kind of meaning as well.

The comical whooping, cheering, and end zone dances become more and more frequent as the team prevalent as the favorite in the household takes the game by storm, Eddie even throwing in a yay and all right every once in a while much to the enjoyment of everyone.

So relaxed he's nearly falling asleep in the tall scientist's embrace Robin snuggles against Ed's chest and savors just being 'normal.' Friends having fun, being held close…..just being Eddie and Ri instead of the Riddler and Robin.

Sometimes life is the best.

The fist that flies past his face and hits the locker to the right of his head with a resounding thud makes Richard flinch, but only slightly. P.E. has just come to an end, everyone changing and leaving except for the brunette and the four arrogant students staring at him now. 'And now because I just so happened to have taken longer than normal to change today in one of the bathroom stalls and I somehow managed to piss them off they're going to harass me. Great, so does this mean I'm going to have to apologize for something ridiculous like looking at their letterman jackets wrong?'

"So Grayson," Thompson Smith rumbles from behind the sophmore, fist remaining near his head. "Word is you're a faggot."

Turning from his locker so he can look the football player in the eyes and his other teammates in tow Robin raises an eyebrow. 'Awesome. So do they have proof of Eddie and me dating or are they just blowing smoke out their asses?'

"Oh, really?" The question is innocent enough, lacking anger and overall interest. "What makes you say that? And if you're mad about Terry possibly replacing you on the team you should talk to him and the coach about it."

With a hiss the over muscled captain seizes Ri by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers as hard as he possibly can. "I'm not talking about that, bitch! Definitely not with you! What I am talking about is how Terry's girl told mine you're a fairy!"

So the source is revealed. Pinching the bridge of his nose to try and fight off the migraine that is forming Ri sighs. Thompson's girlfriend Rene is sweet, Cali's 'BFF' in fact, she just has a horrible habit of letting information slip she shouldn't. 'I knew I forgot to tell Cali something….oh yeah, that you would have gone well. Hey by the way Cali don't tell Rene about Eddie and I just in case she slips and tells her steroid obsessed meathead of a boyfriend who is ready to pulverize anyone at this point 'cause he might get kicked off the football team when his drug test comes back. Yeah, would have been a real smooth operator then.'

Sizing the other boys up Robin finds much to his chagrin that unless he fights full force, and thus show his very personalized fighting style that would betray him being the Boy Wonder to anyone with half a brain, he has no choice but to try and defuse the situation and dodge any attacks. 'I'm so screwed.'

The leader chucks the sophomore to his friends and a storm begins, a flurry of punches and kicks. Four on one aren't great odds, and nothing is being pulled as limbs flail in pure clumsy brawl. A few expert flips and round off back springs avoid the majority of the damage; however nothing is more consistent than inconsistency. Point in case as five more friends enter, sneakers screeching loudly on the tiled floor.

'Well fuck...'


	9. Chapter 9 Spider

Finally got around to thanking everyone for their reviews/comments. If I happened to miss anyone I apologize, and again, thank you all so much! The reviews and commentary have really helped boost my insecurities about trying to write this. ^_^ Their are some rocky chapters up ahead, however I hope you'll stick with me through the ride because it will all make sense later on. Also, biggest comment (wouldn't really call it criticism) I've been receiving is questions about Ri's eye color. I know traditionally it is blue however I took some artistic liberty for this story. (Well, with him and Eddie really, considering he's traditionally a brunette...) Ah, I'm rambling! Forgive this long notation and please enjoy the new chapter! As always, thank you for your kind reviews/comments/faves/author alerts etc!

Chapter 9  
Spider

After everyone has gotten at least one good hit in they disperse, leaving Robin to ponder the now very interesting pattern of the colored tile. 'Blood…either I bit my tongue or my nose might be bleeding. At least it's not broken. Heh, they were strong, but not strong enough to break anything.'

With a quiet groan the emerald eyed young man removes himself from the floor. From the stiffness and overall burning in his muscles he knows he's definitely well bruised and going to feel it worse tomorrow morning; however it's nothing in comparison to playing with Joker or some of the other psychos of Gotham. Even though the world is tilting violently Richard grabs his backpack and drives to Wayne Enterprises. There are no real thoughts behind the decision, just the need to be near Eddie even if the researcher is too busy to talk.

Entering the building and going to the 13th floor in utter silence Robin is surprised to discover the redhead isn't at his desk. 'Probably bathroom break…or coffee…I just…' Shoving his backpack under the extra chair in the office and without thinking about it the lithe creature slips under his boyfriend's desk and into the sleeping bag kept there. After all, it's perfectly normal to have a hunter green sleeping bag under your desk for long projects right?

Curling into the startlingly soft material the brunette falls asleep for a while, vaguely aware of Edward's return. Bruce's employee mumbles to himself and continues his work unaware until he accidentally kicks his hidden guest.

"What the hell?"

Being booted again brings a soft protest but Robin doesn't open his eyes or unfurl until he hears the office chair being drawn back.

"Ri?"

Pushing the sleeping bag away from his face he blinks blearily up at the concerned expression. "Hi Eddie."

The chair backs further and in an instant Eddie is on the floor cautiously extracting Ri from his hiding place. "What happened? Why were you hiding under my desk? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shaking his head the acrobat pulls back a bit just in case someone happens to pass by. "No, I'm fine and I just- ow!"

Richard flinches as long fingers ghost over what feels like a huge bruise forming on his left cheek; a very dangerous light igniting in his boyfriend's eyes as electric green takes over. 'Shit, Ed's in control….'

"Who did this? Are there more?"

"Well, feels like there's more but they're just a few bruises. Honestly I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Ed, seriously I-"

"Answer me, Birdie." The sharpness of the redhead's tone gives no quarter.

"It was just a school fight."

Again a flicker of something before Ed's face gains perfect neutrality. "School fight."

The statement sounds more like a question than a confirmation. "Yeah. I mean, come on Ed. I have a very distinct fighting style. I can't go around beating up every guy 'roid raging with his buddies."

Ed nods and for a moment Ri thinks he's home free, until the lanky man gets up and retrieves his coat stiffly.

"Ed what are you-"

"Football practice."

"What?"

"If my presumption is correct, any high school student would want to leave school immediately unless there is reason not. And based upon the location and method of your bruising he's a member of a sports team."

"Ed, please…"

"He is isn't he? Or morely they?"

Richard opens his mouth to protest but the words never come. This man is far more intelligent than anyone can ever give him credit for. 'My Eddie…my Ed…'

"How many friends did he bring just to be able to take you on, Ri? Even not fighting back you wouldn't go down easily at all."

"There were nine in total."

Approaching Robin so fast it actually makes him stagger a little the Riddler unzips his hoodie and pulls it off, oblivious to the protests as electric eyes roam over the teen's face, neck, and arms. Then strong hands push up the grey t shirt to check his chest, stomach, and back. Even though he's unable to see the damage himself the look on the scientist's face says it all.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Ed no…."

"Fine. Seriously maim them then."

Goosebumps prickle up Richard's arms as he reclaims his discarded hoodie and after throwing it on as quickly as he can takes hold of Ed's hand. "Please, just forget about it."

"You are covered in bruises."

"It could have been worse and they really aren't bad guys, just stressing out 'cause the coach is making changes they don't like and I just happened to be nearby."

"They touched your face, Birdie."

This single growled statement explains everything and nothing all at once. Again unable to voice any objection the acrobat looks down to where he's tightly gripping Ed's hand with both of his own; staring in something akin to amazement at how easily he can hold a couple of fingers per hand and still have some room. 'I always feel like a silly little kid next to him, especially when he actually stands up straight.'

"Please Ed? It's not worth it, and I hate seeing you angry. I promise to tell Terry what happened, he's very likely going to be team captain here shortly so he'll take care of it."

The scientist sighs heavily as he stares at Robin, eyes bleeding back to their regular color. "Okay. I suppose we-"

"We better check to make sure Nygma is doing his damn job!"

"If you mean torture the poor schmuck sounds great to me."

Both men freeze like stalked deer being alerted to their predators. The obnoxious whine of Staeman and the stinging tone of Stickly inflict palpable pain to their intelligence and sense of self worth as a meaningful glance passes between the two. 'Fuck! If the Douche team catches me in here with Eddie we are so fucked!'

The redhead's eyes dart about his office for a moment as he tries to think of a way to avoid the incoming ass chewing, however by the instant guilt that follows in his tone the brunette knows he's not going to care much for this idea.

"I'm sorry, Ri."

"Wha?"

Hurriedly Edward Nygma takes hold of his boyfriend by the bicep and leads him over to the desk, gently pushing the teen to go back under. "I'm really sorry but if they both come over here and see you it will be the end of my breaks, and that would be just for starters."

Nodding in understanding even though his muscles ache and the bruises are truly starting to hurt Robin slips under; folding himself against the back panel of the desk.

The scientist takes his seat quickly, and with luck, manages not to kick Richard just as the tag team round the corner.

"Nygma!" Both voices ring in stereo and the emerald eyed creature wonders how anyone can work on the 13th floor and still have some form of sanity with these…people around.

"Yes, sirs?" The submissiveness in the reply is so convincing the eavesdropper would almost believe it himself. 'Yeah…if it was anyone other than my Eddie.'

"You did it again…"

"…the goddamn pen."

"If it wasn't for Mr. Wayne you would be fired…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I had no other pen available. There were final reports due for Jake's team so any formal writing implement I have was in use. Blue and black pens really do go fast around here, in fact Margie said some have been taken out of her desk before and never returned."

As the tongue lashings continue Ri tries to shift positions for comfort, finding fast that even though there is plenty of leg room for Eddie there isn't much space for himself even with his willowy build. Hand tentatively on the lanky man's knee so he can move without making any noise an idea strikes. A mischievous grin crosses full lips as the young man feels the very distinct movement of Ed's muscles beneath his fingertips. 'If I'm going to be stuck down here…I want to try something…'

Without forewarning slender fingers trail up the scientist's legs, stopping just short of being too close. Robin smiles in a cross between triumph and remorse as there is a thump directly above his head and a hurried cough that sounds a bit forced.

"Nygma are you listening?"

"Yes Mr. Staeman. I apologize, you know, bugs go around…"

'Bugs…uh huh…' Biting his bottom lip shyly the teen retreats; grazing his nails lightly before returning to where he was, interchanging using the back of his nails and the ends. The harassment drones on and as it continues Richard gets bolder, action lacking confidence but not sincerity. 'Holy giant snake! Is that an anaconda in there?'

Edward's response to being groped is instant and hardly restrained. "OH GOD!"

"Nygma, what is your problem now?"

"F-forgive me, Mr. Stickly. I think I saw a spider."

"A spider?" The reply is thick with disdain. "You're a big boy now, Edward. I don't believe a little spider is going to hurt you."

The 'spider' continues his ministrations, stroking his boyfriend and trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing. 'I can't help it, I really care about him…and if he's at least a little distracted they won't have him in a bad mood all day.'

"I know, you're right sir, I apologize about the green ink I will fix it immediately and bring you both coffees in five minutes, just need to finish something real quick." Although Eddie's voice is neutral and calm there is a barely detectable waver in it as he attempts to make Stickly and Staeman go away.

"Well, we better be on our way then."

As soon as he knows they are well out of range the researcher releases a shuddering breath and grabs Robin by his wrists, scooting back and pulling the acrobat out from his hiding place all at the same time. On his knees between Ed's legs the young man realizes how much trouble he's in as he catches the effervescent pale green eyes with veins of electric green through them. 'That must mean it's Ed and Eddie…is that possible?'

"You, my naughty little Birdie," Bruce's employee begins huskily as he pulls Robin off the floor and into his lap. "Are going to be punished for that later. Do you have any homework?"

Shivering the student manages to shake his head no. With a quick kiss to Richard's lips Ed gently shoos him away. "Then you better head out. I promise to text you and we'll do something this weekend."

Still speechless Ri picks up his backpack and waves goodbye, certain his Eddie would keep his promise.

There were twelve new texts by the time he got home, each a single word combining into a single sentence that brought a riot of color to the emerald eyed young man's face:

I love you so much Birdie, more than you will ever know


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

Chapter 10  
Nightmare

"Hey, Jaded One! Wait up!" Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before turning around to face the person who tapped his shoulder Richard finds himself face to face with Alice "Death Queen" Montiego. Granted they are friends, acquaintances at the very least, but he didn't expect her to speak to him at school. 'She has a rep to keep after all.'

Smiling in a way that would make most nervous the curvaceous junior whispers, "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"Tonight?" The brunette gives the other a considering glance, allowing himself to stare in wonder at her outfit for the day as he thinks. She's dyed her hair black again; she always says she's jealous of the depth of his raven tone. Pale makeup, red eye shadow and thick black eyeliner accent sharply with red and black lipstick perfectly blended to look like dried blood. Her mouth looks like an angry wound, and a thick, spiked collar shines at her throat. The final touches are a ripped midriff shirt with fishnet over it and a black pleated skirt. Alice waits patiently, eyes lingering on Robin in a way that makes him distinctly on edge. 'I thought only Ed could look at me like that.'

"What's up, you want to come over? Bruce is always home late so I'm sure Al would love more company than just me at the dinner table."

Caught off guard Death Queen gapes at the boy before her then laughs warmly. Beneath the makeup and facade is a very gentle girl. "You're sweet, Jaded One. Too sweet, could spell trouble for you. Cruel girls hunt for boys like you."

Jaded One, her nickname for him; everyone seems to have one. The last the sophomore asked she informed him the name is due to his eye color and mature personality. 'You act like you've seen it all,' she said. With one last chuckle Alice shakes her head. "Thanks, but no. Actually I was wondering if you would go with me to a rave tonight."

"Rave?" The Boy Wonder feels silly repeating his friend but he needs a moment to let the idea sink in. 'I really don't want to hurt her feelings, and besides, it's a rave. Not like I'm going to run into a super villain with glow sticks.'

"Could I bring a friend?"

"Nope, sorry sexy, just us."

"Oh."

"We can bail early though so your old man won't yell at ya, what do you say?"

"Okay, sure. So what's-"

"Great! Meet you at my place at seven; I'll lead you there from my place."

"I'll see you then."

Turning his phone over in his hands with discomfort for the twentieth time in ten minutes Richard swallows the hard lump in his throat. He had dinner with Al so the elder didn't protest much to the leaving on a school night, just made Batman's partner promise to be home by eleven. When he had gotten to Alice's she had insisted he change into some clothes her brother had chosen for him out of his own stash and that they take Mr. Montiego's car. With one last miserable look to the mirror Ri sized up his outfit. Tight black leather pants a bit too long, black leather boots that buckled up the sides with soles that made up for the lack of height by an inch, and a deep green fishnet top. 'I look like a prostitute. I've never felt so under-dressed in my entire life.'

When he showed concern about wearing the top that displays his physique Alice and Alistair both swore it looks perfect on him, and that it will be too dark in the rave for anyone to see any scars he feels self conscious about.

Whispering a silent prayer to whatever deity might hear him to protect everyone around Alice from her insane driving Robin grips the side handle tightly. 'Now I know why they call these "oh shit" handles.'

"Um…Alice are you sure we should have taken your Dad's car?"

Cackling as she goes 90 in a 30 zone the 'Death Queen' grins. "Please, Jaded One. Dad's in jail again for DUI it's not like he's going to miss the car."

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten Richard manages to keep himself from screaming at his reckless friend. Her father might not care, but the police would care. They would care a whole lot. Once they make it into the crumbling lot and park the teen quickly unlatches his seat belt and throws himself out of the old mustang. More likely than not Alice will want to stay at this party longer than he can, or is willing to, so the brunette begins to formulate his escape as they approach what appears to be an abandoned mill. The old Snyder mill is located on the outskirts of Gotham, just shy of the road that heads to Bludhaven. It's only reason for existence now is the underground night club DeepGround. As a rule Robin had sworn never to set foot in this area unless there is a reason.

With the recent boom in criminal activity tonight is a great reason. 'Maybe I can catch some useful info. Even just a scrap would help.'

Passing groups of men and women give both Alice and Richard appreciative glances and whistles as the pair round the side of the building and walk up to the only entrance. Standing directly in front of a bolted cellar door a giant stares down at them sternly. "Password, kittens?"

'Kittens?' Bright green eyes narrow for a moment before the acrobat thinks better of his temperament and remains demure. This man holds the same look in his beady eyes the people they passed do and it makes Robin wonder exactly what he's gotten himself into. 'I don't like it…I should get out of here, call Eddie. This is a terrible idea and I have no doubt someone will try to pull something. And I…I'm not ready or willing to chance that.'

Alice on the other hand becomes coquettish, beckoning the stranger with a single painted nail and whispering something in his ear. Grinning with teeth ground to points the bouncer hurriedly opens the door for them and holds it, running his free hand down Alice's arm, then Ri's.

"If you two need anything let me know. Alcohol, drugs, other _things_…I can provide for you both."

Giving a slight nod so he doesn't seem rude the agile creature enters the club as fast as he can without alerting the shark to his lack of desire for any of the affection. Alice on the other hand completely disappears. Surveying his surroundings Richard's stomach knots further, the entire scene can be described in a single word, decadence. Unadulterated decadence.

Music pounds by a scantily clad band, the air is thick with cigarette smoke, alcohol, and some other smoke Robin doesn't recognized the scent of but knows it is herbal. In the middle of the concrete floor teens dance with glow sticks, along the side walls in the back some are gathered in groups the Boy Wonder is fairly sure he doesn't want to know what they are doing.

Stepping cautiously over a hypodermic needle then a condom wrapper Richard begins to chew on his bottom lip vigorously as he debates the virtue of staying even a moment longer for possible leads. 'Worst of all I told Al Alice was taking me to a birthday party.'

"Hey pretty boy!" A topless girl calls over the music, screeching to a halt in from of the young man and pulling some glow sticks out of a bag at her waist. With expert speed she cracks them and puts a few on Ri's wrists and around his neck before handing him two on something like fishing line. "There you are babe, bar's open!"

As she bounces away the teen blinks in the direction the girl just was, in shock by the fact he just saw a girl in nothing but a miniskirt and a waist pouch. 'Yeah…ok…five minutes to see if I hear anything useful and if not I'm so out of here.'

Watching where he takes every step Richard walks over to the bar, stunned to find everything is free and alcohol is available just by asking. After having to take twenty minutes to convince the bartender all he wants, or needs, is water Batman's partner accepts the offered glass gratefully. He would have preferred bottled water in a setting like this but from the tap is all that's available and that's fine as well. 'Okay…just need to keep it together, wander around, and see what I hear. If I act natural everything will be fine.'

Everything is not fine.

He doesn't know how long it has been, or even what's going on anymore. People have started dropping to the ground screaming, some clawing at their own faces, others slamming their heads into walls while others still are trying to escape the building. The responses to the invisible enemy range from panicked fleeing to outright hysterical screams and self injury. 'What is….why…?'

Swaying on his feet Robin manages to catch himself on the edge of the bar before he could hit the floor. The world shifts around him drastically, and he trembles as he wraps an arm around his waist; taking note of how much his skin has paled. Other than the pallor and dizziness Richard feels like his heart is being gripped in an iron vise, panic shooting in violent stabs throughout his body from his heart to all of his limbs. Trying to keep his breath even and steady the drugged teen pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and flips it open. Whimpering softly under his breath he notes the clamminess of his hands and how he can't text due to his trembling. The decision is made to call instead.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Eddie picks up on the second ring.

"E-Eddie…"

The tone of the man on the other line changes instantly. "Ri, what's wrong? Did something happen? You sound hurt."

"N-no…I'm not, I…I just…please come get me. I don't feel so good." It's getting harder and harder to breathe, every breath hitching minutely.

"I can come get you now. Where are you?"

"I…I'm…" The club begins to fade around Richard, gradually at first like when one is about to pass out, but to his despair it becomes the nightscape of Gotham. More specifically a building he has tried to not be on the roof of for two years.

And the rain.

The rain…

"No…" The young man whispers in terror, forgetting he's on the phone with his boyfriend. "It's not real…it's not…"

But it is, or at least it seems so; the orange moon overhead, the lukewarm rain that falls so heavily it soaks to the bone, and the eyes.

The green that glows in the dark.

"No~! Please no, please!" The phone is well forgotten but not dropped. "D-don't...I'm sorry…"

"RI!"

The sound of Eddie's voice snaps the teen back to partial lucidity, vision blurred by tears. "Eddie?"

"I need to know where you are, can you tell me?"

"I-I…"

"Ok Birdie," the tone is forgiving and soothing. "Does Bruce have the GPS active in your phone?"

"Ye-yes."

"All right, I will be there as fast as I can."

The phone is taken from Richard's grasp. "Hello?"

Silence, then a self indulgent response. "Oh good evening, Edward. How are you? I wish I could say the little bird is well; however by how he is curling into a tiny ball crying and mewling I would presume it is a no. Shall I do a psychological evaluation on him for you?"

The words fade away, replaced with the sensation of impossibly strong hands gripping his body, slamming him into the ground so the breath to fight or scream won't come. "No….no…"

"Very well then-"

Fingers tightening around his throat, a false move and his neck would be snapped. Possessive words snarled and accenting demanding movements, material ripping.

"I won't, _can't_, give you up, they can't have you! Not now, not ever, never ever, mine. _Mine_."

The only other option is death.

"Then by all means, come play, I won't touch your _precious_ "Birdie" until you arrive. So no need for any concern, well…for other than his mental well being, that is."

Wounds heal, scars fade-

The body however, never forgets.

To be stabbed is excruciating; to be stabbed through and pinned to the ground is an entirely different sensation. It prevents fighting so efficiently, and running away becomes naught. From the cold floor a blood curdling scream tears out of Richard, one of hundreds in the tortured chorus that is Dr. Crane's playground. It feels like forever, an endless loop of the nightmares he never wanted to recall ever again when a distant voice catches his attention.

Eddie.

'No…it can't be…this is…wrong…it's not real, it's not…it's not real!'

Uncurling Ri firmly places his palms on the floor and takes a moment to steady himself before pushing himself up, making it to his feet but just barely. 'I have to…I have to shock my body out of this…I…I can't think of another way.'

Reaching out blindly as his mind is still too lost in his own private hell the young man finds the knife that had been left on the meager bar. Thanks to a very vivid, near photographic memory Robin is able to locate the cool handle in seconds, flicking the implement in his hand so the force will be at its maximum when he strikes. Gripping the knife tightly the acrobat takes a deep breath and places his right hand flat on the decaying wood of the bar, preparing himself to do the drastic to break his torture.

There is no holding back.

The well kept blade goes through Richard's hand with ease, pinning the pale limb down as the force embeds the knife to the hilt.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Shivering violently Ri breathes a sigh of relief as his surroundings return to the club, body still screaming in long forgotten and recently suppressed pain even as he takes another well trained breath and rips the blade out. Clutching the bloody utensil and leaning against the bar Batman's partner raises heavily dilated eyes to the faces of Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma.

Both men stare at Richard in a mixture of shock, horror, and amazement.

Fumbling around the bar the emerald eyed teen finds a bar rag and wraps it tightly around his hand; not letting go of the knife for more than a moment.

"Edward, your boy is incredible. I have never encountered anyone with the force of will to do what he just did." Licking his lips the psycho grins toothily at the Riddler. "I think I had it all wrong, he is a far more fascinating subject than my other experiments. Including _you_…"

Ed snarls but shuts up and slowly turns his head towards the third member of the conversation, who has been speaking but not even realizing the words than rain from his lips.

"So…so lucky, Crane. So very…_very_…lucky I-I'm not a killer, and I can't stand to hurt people…otherwise…otherwise…"

Burning with loathing for the sadist who made him relive all of his past agony and the self perceived weakness Robin spits venomously, "You two bit bastard son of a bitch! Hiding your impotence behind an inflated ego and a cheap potato sack! You're pitiful! You're a sniveling shell behind chemicals and psychology. YOU'RE CHICKEN SHIT CRANE!"

The tears won't stop, raked with sobs Richard's only choice is to cease speaking and try to gain more control. The insults are rewarded with a more satisfied grin in the redhead's direction.

"So much _damage_, Edward; you really should be more careful with your _toys_."

A bloodthirsty roar erupts and before the emerald eyed teen has the chance to process what it is exactly that is happening in front of him Ed has Jonathan thrown onto the ground, hovering over him. The sadist laughs joyously even as both of the Riddler's hands are wrapped around his throat.

"Yes, this is what you are, isn't it? Why are you so angry with me, Edward? None of this is _really my fault _now is it?"

Scarecrow's head is lifted only to be slammed forcefully back onto the cement.

"Oh I see now. It's because I let Daddy know about you, isn't it? Poor man didn't even know where his dear _cheating moron_ worked."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm not your _type_."

Mercy ceased with a single statement.

In a blur of motion Ed lifts Crane and slams him into the nearest wall twice, then the floor again twice. Ri stares in wide eyed shock unwilling to even blink in case he misses something as the assault continues. From the wall the shorter man is smashed into the bar's counter, a barstool, the cement, the wall, and back to the unyielding floor.

"STOP!"

Gaining his bearings with a bit of effort Ri rushes over to them, uncertain whether he is willing or able to stop his boyfriend. 'I know he is getting what he deserves, but I don't want Eddie to suffer the repercussions of it…he doesn't deserve to…and he's still really hurt from that jerk on Friday.'

"Ed! Ed stop!"

The words slide right off, the redhead's grip doesn't even loosen in the slightest as he continuously slams Crane's head into the floor. Richard knows there is no way he can possibly pry the long fingers off off the bastard beneath Ed so he opts for a different approach. Reaching out with trembling fingers the bird like creature lightly strokes his boyfriend's face.

"Eddie please…"

Simultaneously the other hand cautiously touches the lanky scientist's right wrist. In hindsight bleeding on Ed probably wasn't the best approach, but there wasn't time to try and take care of the injury in the slightest. "Please…"

Blinking once slowly Ed turns his head to look at Robin, testing the boy's nerves as the unholy green feels like it's swallowing his soul. Steeling his resolve emerald clashes with electric.

"Ed, that's enough."

"This fucker-"

"Merits what you are giving him and more but you're still hurt, and I don't want to haul you to jail for murder."

Ed knows the willowy young man is bluffing; it is obvious from the smirk just shy of condescending. Eddie however, doesn't seem so sure and that is all the leverage the observant Ri needs.

Crane is released and flops to the ground like a dead fish, face purple and blood seeping out of his nose. 'If he's smart he'll crawl away now before Ed decides that he needs to override Eddie and I's decision.'

Eddie recoils from Jonathan and turns his back to Ri. "Do you think Terry could come get you?"

Instantly Richard's heart drops like a thousand tons of useless waste. "Terry? Why Eddie I called you and-"

"Stop calling me that."

The four little words are as effective as slapping the sixteen year old across the face. Rendered speechless the only thing he can do is stare in growing panic. 'He's leaving me….he is….but….but he _promised_. He promised!'

"Birdie…Ri…" Sighing in more frustration than Robin has ever seen in his life the redhead growls lowly at himself then continues without turning around once.

"I am not good for you. Not in the least. "

Even though it hurts immensely Ri's fists clench at his sides. "Isn't that my choice?"

"Not when you're sixteen."

Taking a faulty step back the young man tries one last time, already Ed is heading towards the exit.

Walking out of his life.

"Someone once told me that everything is a matter of free will, that nothing is left to chance and if you want something badly enough you have to earn it!" Unable to stop his shivering and growing sobs Richard barely manages to speak. "How much more do I have to do?"

The plaintive words are met with more silence and distance.

"Eddie?"

More than halfway to the doors.

"Eddie!"

So very close…

"Eddie! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

Gone.

Knees giving out the brunette doesn't notice the people coming back to themselves around him, or Crane regaining wits. His heart has been ripped from his chest in the most violent way possible. No injury in his entire time as the Boy Wonder has ever invoked so much pure torture. Slamming his fists into the floor Richard screams and cries, but no matter how hard the tears fall, how soul shredding the sounds…

It doesn't hurt any less.

*Hides* Yes, I know I'm a terrible person. I promise it will get better though! I also wanted to ask- where would you all like to see the series go? It is the first continuous story I've ever done so I'm worried I'll run out of mojo. Please help? And thank you as always!


	11. Chapter 11 Hell

Chapter 11  
Hell

Somehow, he had gotten out of the cursed club, somehow he had gotten into clean and decent clothes and into a familiar bed not his own. Opening his eyes slowly Robin's tear glossed gaze meets three worried stares.

"Hey, baby boy." Devin says as he runs his fingers though the guest's hair. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

Looking from Devin, to Carl, to Terry then closing his eyes again Ri forces himself to speak. "Wh-what happened?"

Carl is the only one bold enough to tackle the loaded question. "Well son Al dropped you off. Your Dad called and asked if it was ok if you stay with us for a couple of weeks because you're in a rough patch and he thinks being with us will help. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want and you know that. Al stayed for a bit when he came with your things and took care of your hand after Devin and I got you cleaned up and changed."

A mixture of gratitude and discomfort flows through the sophomore briefly. He's grateful to be clean and out of the uncomfortable clothes, but at the same time….

"And Eddie?" Unable to grasp any other thought Ri's mind returns to the only thing he can think of clearly, voice sounding small and hollow.

All three men exchange a look before returning attention to the heartbroken young man. This time its Devin's turn to be the bold one. "Nothing baby, we haven't heard anything from him. We've all called and his number has been disconnected. Your Dad has his new number but won't hand it over due to company policies and other such bullshit."

"Vacation time? Did he…did he finally take it?" Even feeling so deathly numb his intelligence wins out.

Terry nods slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. The new team captain is clearly distressed at seeing his best friend in such a state. "Yeah."

A single word is all it takes to sink into automatic motion, nothing behind dulled emerald other than a faint spark.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you. I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired."

Devin and Carl leave the room in clear worry while Terry climbs onto his bed and tries to comfort his best friend. The pleas, encouragement, and hesitant hope all fall onto Robin's impenetrable shell; and slide right off.

The first day and night all he could do was cry.

Someone was always there to soothe him, to try and convince him that everything would be okay and it wasn't the end of the world. That's true; it wasn't the end of the world.

It was the end of his world.

Cali came with ice cream and comedies the next day and Richard had managed to humor her at least a little, having only a couple of bites of the cheerful treat before becoming ill from lack of food and stress. As his mood worsened his body responded with a fever and nausea. The only thing the raven haired boy would dare touch was water. And even that had to be pressed into his hands half the time with encouragement.

By the end of the week the tears had stopped, and eating and sleeping existed only out of necessity.

The student went to class, tried to focus and ignore the horrified stares in his direction. He knew how he must have looked. Messy hair, dull eyes, sheet white skin, and an oversized sweatshirt. Carl let Ri borrow said sweatshirt after an offhanded comment about how him and Eddie used the same cologne, the soft garment becoming the acrobat's security blanket of sorts.

Sometime in the endless trail of unforgiving days Alice committed suicide.

The grief of her loss added another layer of complexity to the already suffering Richard. Rumors of what actually transpired to cause her demise flooded the halls and engulfed the campus like wildfire. Despite his best efforts to protect his bird like friend Terry is unable to stop the onslaught of insensitive and tortuous questions. The few friends Alice had other than Ri blamed him, accused him of being the cause and flat out questioning what he had done to make her kill herself. Despite it all he pushed himself to go to school, to endure it because he could. He'd been through worse, fought villains his peers had only heard about in the news. Robin wasn't about to let cruel teenagers get the better of him.

Deciding that if he can deal with the other students he could deal with Bruce the brunet went to Wayne Enterprises after class to try and talk to his adoptive Father.

And he regretted it thoroughly.

Everything short of screaming and full on fighting Richard had done to try and get Bruce to give him the new phone number, or at least pass a message on to Eddie, didn't work. All he wanted was to pass on a single note, a simple message.

He only wanted to tell the scientist he's sorry he was such a burden, and he loves him no matter what. Not only did his 'Dad' refuse but he flat out told the unstable young man he was being an idiot and had to get over the whole thing. The stern words rang clear in his mind as Ri moved with mindless grace towards the parking lot's exit. 'You're being irrational, Richard. I'm grateful Edward is being mature about this, one of you needed to be- you had an unhealthy dependency on that man…'

Unable, or unwilling, to pay attention to what was ahead of him the willowy teen ran face first into a human wall. Strong hands wrapped around his upper arms and drew Robin's attention up to an uncomfortably familiar face.

"Well hello there." Grey eyes sparkled in a malicious joy that made Edward Nygma's ex boyfriend pray for his sudden and needed arrival.

Even if there was no hope for any such thing.

Richard gasped when the impossibly strong fingers bit into his arms once again and he was shaken hard. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know!"

Ian Nashton scoffed and slapped the smaller man across the face ruthlessly, the soft gasp of pain only seeming to excite him. With a man like him as a father it is no small wonder Eddie-

"Don't make me ask you again."

With the copper tang of blood in his mouth Ri raised a hand to the side of his face, wiping away a small streak of the scarlet fluid. Lacking proper nutrition he knew he must be bruising quickly. Angered further by the lack of response Ian slapped Robin again twice, and then took both wrists into a single hand with a forceful jerk.

"You know, it's too bad you're so damn small. You know why?"

The brunette didn't like where the line of questioning was going, but didn't want to risk further angering the psycho so he simply shook his head no.

"Because I could crush both of your little wrists in this hand. No matter how strong your bones are it's all about _my_ strength."

Point emphasized with a sudden squeeze what remains of will falls to pieces. "I-I don't know! I really don't I haven't seen him in two weeks I swear!"

Ian raised an eyebrow, obviously not certain about the truthfulness of the statement. When the grip loosened enough to remove a wrist the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding the green shelled item out towards the monster. "Ch-check my phone, call him if you want! The number was disconnected so you'll get the same message I've been getting!"

The grasp on his still captured wrist tightened momentarily, and then something crossed grey eyes- almost softening the metallic edge. "…your eyes. I've only ever seen a color like that once before."

Eddie's father let go, and muttered something that sounded almost like an apology as he left.

No one voiced their concerns when Richard returned to Terry's house and slinked back into his room with new bruises. The deep bluish black ones on his face along his jaw line and cheeks were further cause for alarm but hope was still winning out.

Robin had caught little pieces of conversation when they thought he was asleep. There was extreme worry about his over and under sleeping, his lack of eating, and just overall shut down. As the three week mark hits it becomes questionable whether or not he should be sent to a doctor.

"We need to get him help."

"Devin, babe. We've been over this. I promised Bruce we wouldn't do that. He's doing better here than he would anywhere else. He's still trying, and his grades have only dropped a little."

"Promises won't matter when he's killed himself!"

"Dad, really. Father's right. And I know this sounds stupid but I know he'll pull out of his. He wants to forget and move on but something is stopping him. We just-"

The doorbell going off almost like an alarm followed shortly by knocking stops the conversation cold. "What the…?"

Ri pulls the blankets tighter to himself as he hears Terry's footsteps move to the front door. The next thing he hears makes him bolt upright so quickly he nearly passes out.

"Ri's here, isn't he? I need to talk to him!"

Senses return in a rush of hope. 'That voice….Eddie!'

"You've got some fucking nerve coming around here!"

"Terry let him in, we need to talk to him as well."

"No fucking way, Dad! This bastard is the reason my best friend is like a zombie and I won't have this fucker in our house!"

Carl's voice follows sternly. "Boy, you listen to us and let the man in."

"Father, why….? Ah hell no!"

Something sounding an awful lot like muted fighting tugs Robin shakily from his mountain of blankets and pillows. His nest, as Alfred and Terry had liked to joke.

"I don't want to fight you, Terry. I don't blame you for your reaction but I must speak to Ri NOW."

"Get lost!"

"Terrance!"

"Father, Dad, I can't let him fuck Ri over again. I just can't! I can't forgive this! He shouldn't even be here!"

Staying close to the outside wall of the hallway so he won't be seen approaching Ri pauses once stillness falls between the men for a few minutes. The question that follows makes the acrobat shiver apprehensively. Ed is speaking, which makes him wonder what Eddie is thinking.

"I've tried calling, I've also tried texting, somehow I don't think Ri has had access to his own phone."

More silence.

Then a question.

No.

The question.

"Where's Ri's phone, Terry?"

The emerald eyed boy frowns slightly as he realizes he hasn't seen said phone since his encounter with Ian. 'I had it when I came back here…Terry…when Terry and I went to school the next morning he hugged me and promised everything would be okay. That must have been when he grabbed the phone. I've been so out of it I didn't even notice it was gone.'

Before Ed or Terry can say anything further to each other that would be misinterpreted Ri makes it into the living room, leaning a bit on the wall in nervousness. In unison all eyes are on the acrobat. A feeling he knows so well; however this time the context is not so good.

After all, this isn't the center ring.

Releasing Terry from a military looking arm lock, that Robin doesn't doubt Ed has had the older teen in for awhile; the researcher's eyes connect with reviving emerald. "Birdie…"

Eddie has just enough time to brace himself and Terry steps back right before Richard flies at him and throws his arms around the scientist's neck, jumping up into his embrace at the same time. Cali had once said the move is called a 'glomp'.

If that is the case, then he doesn't doubt he just executed the dreaded 'flying tackle glomp'.

"Please forgive me, please don't leave again. I don't know what I did to make you leave but I'm so sorry please Eddie please…"

Sobbing into the lanky man's shirt and burying his fevered face into Edward's shoulder Richard feels ridiculous, naïve, burdensome-

Relieved.

The arm beneath Ri's backside shifts, supporting the teen easily but moving more for comfort's sake. Stroking raven hair with his free hand Eddie sighs. "Ri there is nothing you did wrong. I…I thought I was doing the right thing. Bruce and I- well it's not important. I talked to Al and he made me realize a few things, and I'm sorry you were hurt. You've got to stop torturing yourself though. Please."

Turning his head just enough to where he can whisper into Robin's ear the Riddler murmurs gravely. "Can you forgive me? I…need you."

Slender but strong limbs squeeze Ed in affirmative.

"Ok…" Carl begins uncertainly. Just by the lack of verbal responses and relative neutrality of those around them Ri knows no one heard what was whispered between them mere seconds ago. However body language is more than enough to tell the others what is going on. "I think it's time to make some dinner. Eddie you're staying of course and I think steaks would be the best option. Ri needs some protein, don't ya, son?"

Looking up from his safe place on the researcher Richard nods slowly. "Yes sir."

"Good. Well Terry why don't you and Ri get washed up for dinner and Eddie and I will go cook. Won't we?"

The expression on Carl's face is kind and peaceful, but the look in his eyes speaks of a stern talking to coming on. Devin backs away with an anxious smile while Terry and Richard both state in unison 'yes Sir,' and move to do as they are told. Darting a glance over his shoulder the student mouths 'sorry' to the scientist before disappearing around the corner with his best friend. Once they have entered Terry's bathroom they take turns washing hands and generally hiding for a while.


	12. Chapter 12 Heaven

Chapter 12

Heaven

"You think he will be okay out there?" The words have crossed Ri's lips before he could think better of them. Terry scoffs, lip curling ever so slightly as his arms cross over his chest. "I could care less, _Ri_."

The acrobat cringes at the pointed way his nickname is uttered. Eddie is the one who came up with it after all. Terry is upset, and reasonably so. He can't think of a single person he knows who would stay with Eddie, or Ed, after everything that has happened. But he isn't most people, nor is his Riddler... Silence stretches between the two boys before Robin breaks it, trying to phrase what is on his mind as gently as possible. "Why'd you take my phone, Terry? You know how I feel about Eddie, and we-"

The jock shakes his head and holds up a hand to halt his best friend's words. "Let's just not get into it. I was pissed off and worried and we'll leave it at that."

"Okay. Listen though, I-" Richard is cut off from his train of thought by a loud crash. Startled both teens jump, blinking at each other owlishly for a moment. Neither boy has the chance to ask the other what is going on before there is a frantic knocking at the bathroom door.

"Ri, Terry, please let me in!" Terry huffs but still crosses the spacious bathroom to open the door. As soon as the wood clears the frame enough the redhead practically oozes through, closing the door behind him quickly. Leaning against it and sighing in relief Eddie offers both boys a grateful smile; gentle green-gray orbs lingering on Ri. "Thank you."

The lanky man coughs into his right hand to clear his throat before continuing. "I was sent to check on you two and let you know dinner is about ready."

Terry gives a clipped response that sounds like a 'thank you,' but could have just as easily been a 'fuck you.' Ri can tell by the look on Eddie's face he caught this as well. What the raven haired teen wasn't prepared for however is the response. The scientist straightens up to his full height, popping his neck before fixing the team Captain with a condescending smile. Robin doesn't have to look up into those hypnotic eyes to know who is in control. Faster than he likely has in the entire time they have known each other Bruce's ward darts forward and grabs Ed's hand. "Food sounds great, I'm really hungry."

Ri all but drags Ed out of the room; leaving a sulking, and understandably distrusting, Terry to catch up. With a deep sigh in the middle of the hallway the brunet smacks the redhead's arm sharply. It is certainly not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get the point across. "Ed, please try to behave."

Electric green clashes with vibrant emerald. "I was only trying to-"

"Protect Eddie and I." Bruce's ward recites the the words he always hears whenever the Riddler steps out of line. "I know and I don't blame you. I just really don't want my best friend and my boyfriend fighting-"

As soon as he is referred to as the teen's boyfriend Ed scoops Ri up, pressing his back against the wall. The hero's entire weight is held easily by the lanky man's arms on athletic thighs. The Riddler leans in close to whisper into his willing captives ear. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

Richard shivers from the larger man's breath against the sensitive shell of his ear. "God the things I thought about, little Birdie...that _we_thought about..."

The sound of someone clearing their throat right next to them keeps Ed from completing this thought. Batman's partner can't bring himself to look over. He can feel the scorching look they are being pegged with.

"If you don't mind," Terry grinds out in a way that seems the words themselves are torturing him. "I'd prefer you'd molest my best friend somewhere else, and not at all really."

As the jock stomps past them Ri slumps his head against Ed's shoulder. He knows Terry will get over all of this, but it will take a bit and the collective effort of Cali and himself. Gently patting Ed's arm to indicate he wants down the boy watches the shift of electric back to green-gray. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Robin states simply once his feet have touched the ground. "He'll get over it."

The acrobat has to resist the urge to laugh as he watches Eddie raise an eyebrow. Clearly he knows that isn't quite the case. "Okay, okay, eventually."

The scientist sighs heavily but seems to calm once Ri reaches out and takes his hand again. As they make their way down the hallway it becomes harder and harder to move Eddie onward. The brunet finds himself practically dragging his boyfriend the rest of the way to the table. All eyes are on them as they take their seats. Richard has to resist the urge to bring slender fingers up to his lips to make sure he isn't drooling. Dinner smells incredible and Eddie's return has made him near ravenous. As the dishes are passed around the brunet takes hearty portions, eating happily with his free hand tightly clasped within the redhead's.

"Oh!"

Devon's sudden exclamation in the relative silence startles everyone at the table. Some more than others as Robin finds himself releasing a soft hiss of pain. The Riddler is crushing his hand in reflex to nerves. The look in Devon's eyes makes it clear the teen isn't going to like this. "We forgot to say grace!"

Grace? Terry, Carl, and Ri exchange equally confused and concerned glances. Grace has never been uttered at the table. At least, not in seriousness.

"I'll do the honors." Devon nods, light shifting over chocolate skin as he smiles serenely.

"Oh lord, thank you for this wonderful meal I didn't have to slave over tonight because my husband slayed the beast known as the Grill. Thank you for my beautiful son and his beautiful friend, and thank you for people who will _never_ leave said friend of son _ever_ again. For if they do _no one will ever find his body_. Amen." Silence permeates the dining room before the initiator of the prayer opens his eyes and a chorus of hasty 'amen' follows. Ri doesn't know whether to laugh or fear for Eddie's safety. 

To say dinner was a disaster would be melodramatic, but extremely uncomfortable nails it right on the head. It took the teen twenty minutes of negotiation, and at least half of that time of his trusty puppy eyes, to get Carl, Devon, and terry to all agree to let him leave with Eddie. Although unspoken, well except for the mention at grace anyways, the threat is clear for the poor redhead. The drive back to Edward's apartment is relatively silent until the halfway point. With mild hesitation Ri places his hand over the larger man's. Relief washes away any apprehension he has as Eddie laces their fingers together carefully so he can still shift. A nervous, tight lipped smile crosses the scientist's face as he breaks the silence. "Well that was uncomfortable."

"More uncomfortable than when you first met them and Terry's Dad grabbed your um..."

"Considerably."

The raven haired teen gives a laugh that is more of a disbelieving huff. Shaking his head Ri squeezes Eddie's hand. "Well then, I think uncomfortable is the understatement of the century."

Robin watches the looming buildings of Gotham as they move through the city. The spring rain is more beneficial to the landscape's solemn appearance at night. The light playing across the wet surfaces giving the illusion of something brighter. Gotham has always felt oppressive to many. So much so Batman's partner has often wondered how anyone could smile, how there aren't anymore unhinged villains-

The sound of Eddie's voice jerks the young hero out of his depressing train of thought. He didn't catch all of what was said, but what was caught makes it clear. The Riddler is once again begging for forgiveness. The pain and remorse in Eddie's voice is almost unbearable. He could never hate him. The only chance the Prince of Puzzles has of changing this is to seriously hurt or kill innocent people. Considering so far he hasn't come close, and has even stopped others like Crane and the Joker before, Ri doesn't foresee hate in the future. "I love you too much to ever hate you."

The sincerity of his words earns an affectionate squeeze to slender fingers and a gentle kiss to a wrist that is a bit too thin. It will take some time to get back into fighting shape, but Robin is looking forward to it. He may have lost Alice; her suicide more of a murder in his eyes thanks to Scarecrow's poisoning, but there are still so many to protect. He needs to check on Alistair and Mr. Montiego. Her brother needs it more than their Father but still... Ri sighs in relief as they finally pull into the lot of Eddie's apartment complex. He can't think of a time a drive to the shambling building has felt so long.

Unbuckling his seatbelt the boy all but throws himself out of the vehicle. Ri gets perhaps a step or two away from the car before he is snatched up. A startled squeak is all that can be sputtered as he is thrown over Eddie's shoulder like a sack of potatoes to be hauled off. "Excuse you, caveman!"

The brunet's words would sound more indignant if it wasn't for his laughter. Balled fists beat uselessly at the back of said caveman. Ri is already growing tired of staring at cracked asphalt and the green paisley of Eddie's shirt. "Put. Me. Down!" Each word is punctuated with another halfhearted hit.

"No." Eddie grunts, shifting Ri's weight more for his boyfriend's comfort than his own. "Eddie like pretty Birdie. Eddie take pretty Birdie back to cave. Give pretty things. Maybe make breakfast."

The gangly man pauses in their trek, head tipping to the side as he clearly contemplates something. "Maybe take to breakfast? Eddie don't know. Ed might."

Ri can hardly stop laughing as he's carried up the stairs and into the apartment. Finally put down gently he shakes his head. "Jerk."

A fond smile is the only reply as Bruce's employee locks the front door and hangs up his keys. "You can't deny you were laughing, Ri."

"Mn, but I can. No witnesses and all." Emerald eyes look around apprehensively as the lithe creature removes his shoes. Relief floods Ri as he notes his surroundings. Everything is the same as ever. Same oddly tasteful (yet eccentric) shades of green, same strange figures on the glass table flush against the wall in the main hallway, same silly key rack that could fall of the wall next to the door at any moment... The acrobat smiles, unaware of the quizzical look behind him. He wouldn't doubt that if he goes down the hall, past the kitchen and living room, and hung the familiar sharp left into the side hallway _that_ would be there. That _thing_. The creepy fortune teller Eddie loves so much has never ceased to freak him out. Especially since the damn thing laughs anytime it is passed. At least when it is on, which is more often than not...

A firm but gentle touch to his back guides Ri towards the living room. Maybe later he'll have questions, demand to know where Eddie went, why he left, and what brought him back. Maybe, but for now he is just overjoyed to have things as back to normal as they can be. Without warning Robin whirls around and throws his arms around Eddie. For a moment the mild mannered aspect is startled, stiffening before relaxing into the embrace. "Oh Ri, it's going to take me years to make up for everything I've put you through..."

The smaller man focuses on trying to calm his breathing, cease the shaking, and maybe untangle his fingers from the fabric of Eddie's shirt. Again he is lifted and moved. This time deposited onto the plush couch. "I can walk you know."

The reply is another neanderthal grunt before Eddie disappears around the corner. 'Looks like he's headed towards his room. What the...?' There isn't long to contemplate the action. Just as quickly as he had left the redhead returns with something in his hand. Ri watches curiously as Eddie takes a seat next to him and hands him the small bundle. The adorably confused look is met with a laugh and more chopped speech. "Pretty thing for pretty Birdie. Eddie no lie."

Rolling his eyes hard enough it should hurt said Birdie shakes his head. "You can stop that anytime now."

The responding smirk is impish. "You started it by calling me a caveman. More importantly though..."

A polite tap to Ri's hand draws his attention back to the crudely wrapped gift. "Please open it. I won't be offended if you don't like it. I wrapped it myself by the way."

The joke isn't lost on the brunet. Whatever it is is small enough that it was easily folded into the brown paper bag it was placed in. As the paper is opened the item in question falls into Ri's lap. A bracelet? Dropping the bag onto his legs and picking up the bracelet dexterous fingers and quick eyes inspect it. Its adjustable, the black and pale purple woven cord soft. The most striking thing about it is the varying shades of small green stones making the simple design. "Is it okay? The gentleman I bought it from said it's good luck. The stones are jade, and if I remember correctly you love Asian designs-"

Again Eddie finds himself with an attachment. "Thank you Eddie, and Ed, its great. I love it."

A chaste kiss is pressed to the acrobat's hairline as he is pulled into a tighter hug. "You are very welcome, my Birdie."

It is a rare occurrence, but every once in awhile both aspects of Edward agree and speak as one. Unnerving to say the least, but kind of nice. A quick glance up to the other man's eyes confirms it. Green-gray is surrounded by an electric green rim. Steadily the more startling color is receding.

"Something wrong, Birdie?" Instantly feeling bad for staring so long Ri smiles sheepishly and looks away.

"No I-" The smaller of the two cuts himself off as another realization strikes. At the same time his boyfriend stiffens and looks distinctly uncomfortable. Somewhere in the midst of their hug Ri ended up straddling Eddie's lap. The catalyst to the understanding of their position an innocent shift of Robin's legs.

"Oh..." Ri's cheeks flush in acknowledgment of the hardness pressed against him. Ed would have no qualms about using this to his advantage, his more noble counterpart however..."Eddie-"

"Save your breath, Ri." The tone is soft but brooks no argument. No resistance is put forth as the slender teen is carefully lifted off and placed back on the couch. Despite the clear lack of effort to move Ri the scientist's jaw is clenched; face a blank mask. 'He's upset. Great.' Eddie is across the room in seconds, messing with some DVDs in the entertainment center surrounding the large TV. "Would you like to watch something? Something mindless would be good for us. Relaxing even..."

Biting back a scoff Ri nods, resigning himself to let the subject drop. He still feels guilty for panicking the last time things got a bit more intimate in the apartment. It's his fault really, if he hadn't freaked out... "Sure, pick whatever you want. You know I haven't seen much."

With thoughtless ease Eddie sets everything up and returns to his seat. Ri never ceases to be amazed with the speed of it. After all, he has three remotes. How does he keep track of what's what?! The grin on his face as he settles onto his side of the couch makes it clear Eddie sees the dirty look he's being given. With a 'hmph' Ri flops against the redhead's right side, the arm that wraps around him slightly curbing his annoyance. "So what's this movie about?"

"Not a movie, Ri. A TV series." Eddie patiently explains the plot as the teen watches in mild interest.

"So this guy is a super math nerd and the cops recruit him to help solve murders?" The answering laugh dissipates the remaining disgruntled pout.

"To sum it up, yes."

"How does that even work?" Ri is trying to pay attention, but he can feel his eyes burning; getting heavier, and the edges of sleep tugging at him insistently.

"Oh just watch and you'll understand..." He doesn't realize he fell asleep and slept through the episode until the sensation of being pried off of the couch comes. Ri whimpers, one hand smacking gracelessly against Eddie's shoulder as he's picked up. At least the sensation of cold is brief, just a moment between leaving the body-warmed furniture to being pressed to Eddie's chest. The snarky little comment the sleepy creature has for his boyfriend comes out more as an unintelligible mumble. Left turn, around the corner, down the hall, thank God that stupid fortune teller is off and not laughing at their passing- right turn into the bedroom. Eddie almost seems afraid Ri will break as he places him oh so carefully onto the huge bed. Another mumble, senses rapidly declining again... The ridiculously comfortable bed smells of spearmint and something distinctly the scientist.

"Sleep now, beautiful. You can attempt to wound my pride with your sharp little mind in the morning." Words that are playful the last conscious knowledge... 

* * *

A/N: Hello Lovelies! I live! My apologies for taking so long to update. Again I want to thank everyone who is still with me on this. Thank you for the reviews, the PMs, the favs, and the follows. I really appreciate it! I hope you all had an amazing holiday, and here's wishing you a very joyous and prosperous new year! 3


End file.
